Life After Forever
by cenedra23
Summary: She blushed at his words. It was a lot to take at once, but for some reason.. it settled in her mind easily. She took a deep breath, and turned her palm to touch his warm skin. She had to ask him something she dared not say out loud. 'Jacob, do you want us to be a couple' -A series of mostly stand-alone chapters in chronological order, telling the story of my favorite couple.
1. 1 - Shopping with the Girls

**In my drawings case there is a stack of pictures, each picture in turn describes the lives of Jacob and Renesmee. Each painting tells a story, big or small or silly, and recently I decided to use them to tell the story of Janessie, the way I always wanted it to go. A story for each drawing, in chronological order (more or less).**

**Let's get started!**

Chapter 1 - Shopping with the Girls

Renesmee didn't even get to unpacking her bursting-at-the-seams suitcase, when Alice's head popped in her door.

"We're going shopping!" she declared with such enthusiasm, that Nessie couldn't say no to her. Sighing internally, she turned to her mother, who was perched on the bed beside her. The latter was busy with leisurely taking cloths out of the bag, then folding them in in-human speed.

"Mom, do I have to?" Nessie pleaded, and even though she tried not to sound childish, nonetheless she was back for a moment to being mommy's little girl.

"Renesmee, honey, you know that I can't control Alice. As far as I'm concerned I'd much rather spend the evening with you here at home, just you and me and dad, and maybe a glass of champagne to celebrate your return."

Renesmee had just returned the previous night from her great trip to Europe, in which she explored all by herself France, Italy, Spain, the Netherlands and everything in between. She was finally old enough, of fourteen human years, otherwise of twenty hybrid years. The trip was a lot of fun and filled with adventures, but it was good to be back home, in good old Forks. It was grey too, but the grayness had its charms, in Nessie's opinion, in preserving the stability of the routine. Her blue room had always made her feel cozy and warm, and her mother's golden eyes sparkled as she smiled fondly at her adolescent daughter.

"Furthermore, all she ever talks about lately is the shopping she plans to do with you once you're finally back. It's the only thing that had kept her sane in the meantime. Essentially everyone in the big house is going crazy because of her, so if we won't go out with her today, one can't tell what might happen."

"Is it that bad?" Nessie asked on a whisper.

"Uncle Jasper suffers in silence, but Uncle Emmett has decided to go live in a cave for a while, and lately Rosalie seems as if she actually considers joining him."

That was severe. Rosalie would never live in a cave. Even if it was with her burly husband Emmett.

"She does know that I'd bought a bunch of clothes in France, right?"

"Knows and doesn't care. In any case I think she will make you pose in them for her later on. Just a heads-up."

Nessie sighed again.

* * *

The shop owner didn't know what was happening; one moment the shop was a peaceful place with classical music playing in the background, and the next it was conquered by a small woman with black pixie hair. The woman's friends appeared a little frightened themselves.

"What do you mean you don't need more clothes? " Alice resented, and Nessie wished she'd never tried to reason with her rationally. "You are always in need of more clothes, what with your growth and all…" She paused as she remembered. "Oh right…"

Nessie smiled and tossed a stray curl from her eyes. "Exactly! I stopped growing six years ago!" She said triumphantly. They were worried at first, when her growing process continued beyond the date that Nahuel predicted, but ultimately Carlisle, her Grandfather of a doctor, stated that the growth was over and that there was nothing to worry about.

Her Grandpa Charlie, however, thought it strange that he could no longer scold her for growing 5 inches taller whenever he turns around. It was their private little joke.

"Oh well - so what, it's not the only reason." Alice insisted in her ringing voice. "You also haven't seen Jacob yet since you came back, and you have to look beautiful and sophisticated for him…"

"Alice!" Bella frowned at her sister-in-law, eyeing her daughter's flushed cheeks. Nessie buried her face in her hands and in a desperate attempt to escape them, grabbed a random garment from the shelf and nearly ran into the fitting room.

"What did I say?" Nessie heard Alice tell her mother in a low voice. She spread the folded garment and discovered that it was a long tank top dress in burgundy. Oh well. She began to undress.

"You know exactly what you said," she heard her mother answers somewhat impatiently. "You know very well that they had fought before the trip and that she hadn't mention his name the whole time she was in Europe…"

"What, do you think...?"

"Yes, they hadn't found the opportunity to reconcile. And the subject of the argument was that she was leaving for more than a month, and since she went and did it even though he was opposed to it, he was probably not so happy about it…"

Nessie thought she was going to die. If only they would stop discussing it so nonchalantly! She tried not to think about it the whole trip, and now there was no escape. She slipped the dress over her head and pulled it down her body. The dress was a little tight and reached her flat sandals, and she assumed that it was supposed to look that way. She heard her small aunt remarks, "Well, this is all the more reason to try to please him now that…" She fell silent as Nessie unlocked the cell and stepped out to face them.

Her mother raised an eyebrow; half a smile tightened her lips as her eyes scanned her figure from head to toes. Alice cleared her throat. "Well," she uttered cautiously, "it definitely looks… Boho-chic. Yes. Add a wide-rim hat and let down your hair, and it would be perfect."

Nessie looked at her hesitantly. "Are you making fun of me?"

Alice raised her hands to signify that she was innocent. "Not exactly, I mean, I don't think that Boho is your style, but hey, with your body and your colors, maybe it could work..." She went over to her and pulled the elastic band from her coppery hair, spreading it over her shoulders. "This deep burgundy color actually looks great on you, even though I might have offered it to you in another outfit, such as..." Nessie didn't wait for her to complete the thought, and cut her off. "Great! Throw it in," she returned into the cell, and before shutting the door saw Alice reach for a cloth that caught her eye in the same color.

She finished squeezing herself out of the tight dress when a pile of clothes landed on top of her within the cell, and only thanks to her vampire instincts she managed to catch them at the last minute over her head. To her surprise and annoyance she could hear Alice telling her mother quietly (why did she think she couldn't hear them? She too had a keen sense of hearing), "What was he doing all this time? I wondered why we hardly saw him around."

"What does he have to do with us, when Nessie's not around?"

"Emmett rather likes him. And me too off course, but it's not me that shares his fondness of fast cars."

"Yeah, well, I think he had it pretty hard as it was. I went to visit him at home one day, and his father told me he was burying himself in his schoolwork. I guess this is his way of handling the whole thing…"

Renesmee groaned loud enough to silence them both, and hastily put on the other dress. It was in the same shade but the skirt ended right above her knees. The shortness of it compensated for a rounded and fully covering neckline, and a small peplum skirt completed the fashionable cut. She leaved the cell and turned her back to her mom, who got the hint and fastened the long zipper.

"Well?" Nessie faced her aunt in a wide stance, her hand on a hip, ready for battle.

"Yes, yes, totally yes. You're taking this. You look so mature, and sophisticated, doesn't she look mature?" Alice asked Bella excitedly. Bella nodded almost imperceptibly, smiling encouragingly at Nessie and amused at Alice.

"Now try on these boots!" Alice was already shoving a new stack into her hands, which contained camel-colored boots which Renesmee would have never thought of buying on her own. But what can you do, Alice knew what would look good and what was in trend, and she trusted her. And even though she didn't let herself think about it by no means whatsoever, she did want to look her best the next time she'll see Jacob.

She stood in front of the mirror in another outfit, Alice flying around her happily and her mother holding her hand, passing on strengthening thoughts. She loved her little bouncy aunt, but occasionally she tended to become bossy. Using her special gift, Renesmee delivered her mother the thought, _When do you figure we'd get out of here?_ As an answer her mother said in a regular voice, "a couple of hours, at least. But afterwards we'll get some ice cream, what do you say?"

"Ice cream…" Nessie murmured dreamily. That would have to sustain her, since she already knew that it was the beginning of a particularly long day.

* * *

The party was in full swing, vampires and wolves mingling relatively easily, the humans among them are sometimes used as implicit intermediaries. All of Nessie's favorite people arrived for her homecoming; the Cullen family with all four of its perfect couples, her friends from the Res, Paul, Embry, Sam and especially Seth, along with their spouses. Her human grandfather Charlie came too with his partner of ten years Sue, who Renesmee was very fond of.

All of her favorite people came, except for the one that mattered the most. She dressed up, put on her makeup and did her hair thinking of him, but he wasn't there. After she entertained everyone with trip stories, the initial excitement subsided somewhat and she could relax a bit from all the talking. She sat with a pat on the couch next to her father, who in turn laid his arm around her shoulders, pulled her to him and kissed her temple.

_Why did I bother to wear this dress?_ She thought of the white dress, which abstract flowers climbed up its skirt all the way to her waist. The cleavage was just a hint, but it was a big one. When it got colder she added a vivid green sweater that accentuated her hair color. She looked amazing, but the eyes that she wanted to linger on her were not there.

"Your mother had Alice inviting him," her father answered her thoughts. Renesmee was accustomed to have her brain as an open book to him, even if sometimes she would have preferred to keep her privacy. He has heard her anxiety and strong desire to see him again, and didn't need to hear his name in her mind to know who she was thinking about.

Nessie laid her hand over his cold one, passing her exact thoughts to him. _What if he doesn't want to see me anymore? _And Edward replied, "Nonsense, Buttercup. If there is anyone that misses you around here, it's him. He can't stay away from you for long."

_I wish_, she sighed internally. "Want some punch?" Jasper poppep up behind them, and handed her a tall glass filled with pink liquid. "Thanks Jasper," she smiled at him gratefully. He must have sensed her feelings and decided a little alcohol would help relax her some. He smiled back and went to stand next to his wife Alice, who was engaged in conversation with Sarah, the very pregnant wife of Seth. From what she had heard, Nessie gathered that they were planning to have a baby shower. First baby was always a source for much fuss.

Renesmee stared out through the glass walls of the living room in the Cullen's, and sipped her punch. Her grandmother Esme sat down to play the piano, Emmett and Rosalie were arguing about some nonsense, and the wolves were discussing pack business with Bella. Carlyle was advising Sam's Emily about her second son measles, and Embry's girlfriend stood near Sarah and Alice and looked astounded from everything. Humans and super-naturals mixed. Nessie knew it well, since she herself was a mixture of the two, a perfect combination to the people who loved her, but not without drawbacks.

No, there were drawbacks too.

"This punch isn't doing its job very well," Edward commented on her melancholy thoughts. "Would you like to dance with me? Slow dancing?" The music that Esme currently played could only go with slow dancing, and Nessie smiled with a bit of effort. "Let's dance."

Edward stood and held out his hand, helping her off the couch. Nessie let him pull her near the piano, then laid her head on his shoulder. At twenty she was already his height. The height was definitely one of the more pleasant aspects of her supernatural heritage.

They danced slowly, and after a while Alice and Jasper, Seth and his wife and more couples joined them. Nessie smiled. They all joined in order to cheer her up, so she won't feel lonely and silly, and she appreciated their thought.

Edward raised his head, looking to the large windows. Renesmee put her palm on his hand and questioned, _what is it, dad?_

He lowered his voice and muttered, "It's him, I can hear him approaching." His thought hearing range was quite wide, and he could identify people from long distances, especially ones he knew.

Her heart started beating fast, and she searched his eyes. "Really?" _How far? What is he thinking?_

"Renesmee Carly!" he scolded her. "You know his thoughts are personal, and only he can share them with you." She gave him puppy eyes and he groaned his surrender. "He isn't mad, okay? That's all I'm going to say." Nessie beamed at him in a way she knew would melt him. "Thanks, dad."

He was closer now; she could hear his heart bit. The sound always calmed her in the past, but now it only made her nervous. She pictured how he'll look walking in. He was so beautiful to her, and she hadn't laid her eyes on him for so long… "Renesmee," Edward complained and she took her hand off of his pale skin, suddenly grasping she was sending her direct thoughts to him the whole time. _Sorry_, she apologized.

He was very close and she stared at the floor, afraid to see him. Moments later he knocked on the door, making Nessie to stop being aware to anything but him. Up until now she hadn't realized how much she missed him. Carlisle opened the door. "Jacob, what a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"Yeah…" his voice was blank and her heart beat so fast she knew only the humans in the room couldn't hear it. The rest pretended not to notice for her benefit. "You too, Doc." He added as if regretted being cold, and Nessie smiled. He will always have a warm place in his heart for her vampiric grandpa.

"Come on in," Carlisle invited him in. Renesmee pulled away from her dad and turned.

Jacob stood in front of her, and he had never looked more handsome, or more miserable. His brown skin looked paler than usual, his black hair grew plenty in the time she hadn't seen him and was covering his eyes with spiky edges. His dark eyes bored into her with heat that alarmed her, but were so familiar at the same time. Then he looked remorseful.

"Hi, Nessie," he said and she almost melted.

"Hi…" she replied.

"Nice party," he commented.

"Tell that to Alice," she shrugged.

"I will," he responded.

What happened to them? Since when were they this distant, politely speaking strangers? She desperately wanted to see his smile, the guy who was her best friend ever since she was born, and now he looked as if he went through an ordeal he was only now beginning to recover from. She had to do something about it.

"Jacob, I…" she started.

"I'm sorry," he interrupted.

"You're sorry?" she looked at him with wide eyes, "_I_ should be sorry!" and now he looked like a kicked puppy. "Sorry, Jake." She said with remorse. "That's all I wanted to say, that I'm sorry."

He sighed deeply and looked around, catching the stolen glances from everyone around them. Except for Emmett everyone tried to pretend no to listen to them. Emmett was beaming at them contentedly.

Jake said, "Would you like to go outside with me?"

"Outside?" she was speechless.

"You know," he lowered his voice and leaned down to her, and she breathed in, her eyes searched for his. "Everyone here is dying to watch our show, but I'd rather have it without prying eyes. They won't hear us in the woods," and just like that he was her Jacob again.

"Take a coat," her mother said behind her, handing her a coat that proved she had expected Jacob's move. When it came to him, she was better at telling the future even more than Alice. "Nice seeing you, Jacob," she smiled at him, and he looked at her with gratitude. They went outside.

They walked in the clear night in silence, until they got far enough from the house. Then Jacob stood and turned to her. Renesmee stopped too.

Jacob drank in her appearance, and couldn't help but compare her to how she looked when she was younger. Her hair was still shiny, thick and curly in the same deep red hue that always managed to catch his eye (Edward loved teasing him that it was the exact same color as his own hair). She was still small compared to him, but he had to admit that she was no longer the little girl that rode his back and built sand castles with him. She was a woman now, and he could no longer deny it. Her body was developed in a way that made it harder not to notice her. Her sweet face was not just the embodiment of innocent sweetness anymore, but the face of a woman who had seen the world and knew what she wanted. He loved her big brown eyes, a trace of her human mom, her cute little nose and pink lips, which had never grabbed his attention quite like at this moment. She was also long legged so the height difference between them was only by a head. On the one hand he liked it, but on the other hand it made him feel the distance between them even more.

"Jake, you've been quiet for a long time," she said nervously, pulling at her coat. "Did you want to say something?"

He heaved a sigh, casting his eyes aside. "Nessie..." he started helplessly, then said the first thing that came to mind. "I missed you like crazy."

She blushed but thankfully replied, "I missed you terribly too. I'm sorry I ran off like that, under your nose. And I know it was the longest we were ever apart since I was born, but it was my one chance before heading to college..."

"I know. I was an idiot. I was so sure you'll always be here that I totally lost it. But I hadn't the right to..."

"You totally had it! I was so afraid to tell you I was going away and ended up telling you only the day before... It makes sense for you to be mad, and I should have stopped being a coward and just told you. I had planned to talk with you on Skype …"

"We could have, and maybe it would have been somewhat better if we had Skyped, but me and my stupid pride..."

"Don't say that, you're my best friend, I should've considered your feelings."

They both fell silent and looked at each other, suddenly speechless. Eventually Renesmee smiled hesitantly. "So, are we still friends?" she asked.

"Obviously, if you don't think I'm a total jerk."

"Jacob black, sometimes you are a jerk, but I don't mind. You're my jerk."

His hands surrounded her and his familiar heightened heat came suddenly from every direction when he hugged her. "Jake…" she sighed his name. When he pulled away he smiled apologetically, "but don't do that to me again. I'm not sure I can handle another departure of this magnitude."

"I hated it too. I promise."

They started toward the Cullen house. Upon his request Renesmee told him all about her trip. She spoke only of silly things, like famous sites she had seen, since she sensed that he wouldn't be able to handle yet hearing about new friends she had made. She will keep those to herself for a while.

They spent the rest of the evening compensating for lost time, and after Renesmee had finished telling him all of her entertaining stories, he told her about his progress at school. He was planning to open a garage and run it by himself, so he took business administration. In fact, in the two months she was gone he had finished his last papers and tests, and now was expecting to get his BA. Nessie was so happy that she hugged him again.

At the end of the evening he walked her to her room. Edward and Bella smiled at them as they passed them in the living room of their small house, but Edward has also added a warning look. Jacob rolled his eyes as he walked her to her door.

Renesmee turned to him and leaned against the door frame. "So, thank you for walking me home."

"No problem, Ness. Thank you for letting me. And for forgiving me." She chuckled, patting his arm. "Thank you for forgiving me too."

He realized she was looking at him expectantly. "Good night," he added sheepishly.

"That's it?" She asked indignantly, and he puzzled. "What is? What else did you want?" His eyes lingered on her lips again, and he cursed his straying eyes. Edward coughed in the living room.

"You walked me practically to my bed, and you're not going to hug me goodnight?"

Jacob grinned. "Come here, little vixen," he teased, and embraced her with everything he had. God, he missed her so much. Her soft body fitted perfectly with his and he sighed thinking how perfect she was for him. He rested his head on top of hers, and almost laughed with relief when her small hand touched the skin of his neck, and she slipped him a thought. How he had missed this silent communication with her. She thought; _I'm glad that we've made up. I wouldn't have survived another minute of us fighting._ Then she showed him a picture of her, lying in her bed looking utterly miserable. The picture was exaggerated and almost comical, and he chuckled with relief. It was good to be with her again.

"Me too, Nessie."

* * *

**AN: **Aaaaand that's it for today. What did you think? Did you like it?

I should have warned you, this series is going to be full of fluff. If you're into fluff - you've come to the right place.

Next up: finding out about the imprint!

R&amp;R and have a lovely day!


	2. 2 - Revelations in the Snow

Chapter 2 - Revelations in the Snow

"Renesmee! It's snowing!"

Nessie opened her eyes to the lavender ceiling above her. Her mother knew how much she loved snow, and waking up to find out it was snowing was the perfect start for the day. She jumped out of bad, oblivious to the chill in the room, and flew through her morning routine. She showered, brushed her teeth and blow-dried her hair in record time. Dressing up took no more than a few minutes. This is how it usually goes when ones aunt's hobby is assembling outfit sets each day and organizing them on the shelves in her closet.

Alice prepared for her three possible sets of cloths for today. Nessie glanced at the three stacks and picked the one with a blue and white, dear-patterned knitted sweater, which was perfect for a snowy day, in her opinion. Alice matched the sweater with washed out skinny jeans and a cute bobble hat. And also gloves and a coat and a scarf, but Renesmee didn't even bother to look at them before putting them on.

"Renesmee, your hot chocolate milk is ready!" her mother called again. She'd heard her get ready in her room and knew exactly when to make the chocolate, in order to have it in her hybrid daughter's preferred temperature. She is going to miss this kind of pampering once she's at college. On the other hand, she couldn't wait for the academic year to start - along with her true freedom.

Living at college meant having private thoughts, thoughts which no one could hear unless she wished them to. Renesmee winced at this thought, hoping her father won't take offense from her obvious desire to escape his hearing abilities. It was a cruel circle, one that would end only when she's finally far away from them.

Her father raised his voice and she expected to have him reprimand her or calm her down, but what he said was neither. "Nessie, Jacob'll be here any minute. Are you dressed?"

The question was ridiculous. She tied her scarf around her neck and went to the kitchen, where a steamy chocolate milk was awaiting her. She faced her father with spread out arms, gesturing to her dressed body, then rolled her eyes pointedly as she turned to drink from the red mug. _Yes I am dressed! _She thought sardonically. _As if I would have left the room if I wasn't!_

Her father chuckled softly. "I'm just making sure, sweetheart," he said. He was sitting at the table, circling newspaper ads. Apartment rentals ads. Her parents thought to move in near her college. She was glad they thought of the idea just now, in the last week before school started. That way she would have more time to settle in college before they'd start peering over her shoulder all the time.

"Don't you think I didn't hear that," her father murmured and drew a big X over another ad. Renesmee shrugged and sighed. "Well, you already know how I feel. I'm not going to apologize again."

Jacob knocked on the door and Nessie yelled before her father could say anything, "you can come in!" Bella peeked over her husband's shoulder. "This one looks nice," she pointed at an ad. He considered it and circled it too.

"Good morning to the Cullens," Jake appeared at the kitchen after a second, to Nessie's relief, with a big smile and a long sleeved shirt. Renesmee focused on the shirt and frowned.

"Is that what you're wearing?" she asked skeptically.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"I believe Renesmee refers to the fact that even though it's snowing today, and while she is dressed in three layers at least, you're not even wearing so much as a t-shirt under that blouse," Edward said in a leveled voice, glimpsing at the shape shifter. Then he returned his attention to the newspaper, as if the whole thing held no concern for him.

"Nessie can wear as much layers as she wants, but I'm not going to make myself sweat. I think we had already proven that I'm a human heater, hadn't we?"

Jake beamed at Nessie and she couldn't help but return his smile. "Wolf heater," she remarked.

"Definitely," he agreed. Then he glanced at Edward, who groaned in return. "Jacob!" he called, annoyed.

"What? What did you think?" Renesmee straightened in her sit.

"Err-" he hesitated for a minute, and then his grin was so wide it almost split his face in half. "I was thinking he should be glad I put on a shirt today at all."

Edward groaned again. "Please, can you stop talking about this? You know I'm allergic," he pleaded.

Bella huffed. "Allergic to shirtless wolves, am I right?"

Renesmee giggled her bell-like laughter, and the thought of her father coughing to a shirtless Jacob was both amusing and fascinating.

"Can you please stop that?" her father begged now.

Jacob eyed his girl. "I didn't think of anything particularly offensive, so it must have been you. What did you think?"

Nessie couldn't stop laughing at her father's tortured face, so he finally puffed out, "Go! Just go already."

They took mercy on him this time and left the house.

"Ready for a fun day in the snow?" Jake asked as they went through the front door.

"Am I ready? Do white sharks have to swim constantly in order not to drown?"

He seemed lost, so she volunteered the answer. "The answer is yes."

"Wow, nerd. You don't have to devastate me with your nerdness, I already know you're smart."

"Jake!" she protested.

He snickered. "We're lucky you're about to start your biology studies." When she raised an eyebrow, he added, "there's no telling for how much longer I could tolerate such unintelligible comments."

* * *

"So the garage is almost ready for the opening," Jacob told her as they walked into the woods. Their destination was undetermined, since they both never cared for that kind of thing. Renesmee simply loved to walk in this white whiteness, and Jacob simply loved to walk with her. He considered rolling a snowball and throwing at her, but for now decided against the idea. Despite her vampire part, she still suffered from the cold, and her clothing choice came to prove it.

"Wow, you managed to progress awfully quickly," Renesmee reflected.

"Yeah, I suppose I wouldn't have expected anything less from a bunch of werewolves and one hybrid," Jacob remarked. The week before she came to help him and the young guys of the pack in the final preparations of the space he had bought. He believed her floor washing was probably the fastest in human history. And the most thorough too, in his opinion. The place gleamed and shined after she went over it, to the point where the boys barely dared to step on the floor afterwards.

It was amusing watching the young wolves tiptoeing around the garage, and he was sorry she didn't get to see it herself. She had to go to organize her own stuff, first payments for school and residency, and he let her go reluctantly. He had stared longingly after her car that disappeared around the corner, and only the respect that the youngsters had for him prevented them from making fun of him too much.

He was totally whipped.

"So what else is there to do?" Nessie questioned, bringing him back to the snowy path they were striding.

"You know… last arrangements, payment to the landlord, power points in all the rooms, and I haven't manned all of the jobs yet…" Opening his own garage entailed many things, but he was prepared for that. He completed his studies in Business Administration (with honors!) with opening his own garage in mind, and since Nessie went to college in the city the transition there was asked for. He couldn't be away from her. When he told her of his plans to move in to the city, near her, he knew he wasn't wrong. The spark in her eyes told him that she was glad to have him close to her.

"Oh," she muttered, disappointed. "I thought maybe I could help again. It was nice to lend you a hand on your first big project," she said, rubbing her sides. Jacob was destined for big things, she knew for sure it would happen someday. All he needed was time. And he had time.

"No, no, just some last minute stuff…" he repeated. "But I'd love for you to come to the grand opening. There will be cake and everything."

"I'd love that." She flashed him a toothy smile and he could no longer think of anything but her. Damn, he was so smitten.

They continue walking for some time in the snow, and Nessie breathed in the unsoiled scent of new snow. She loved this scent, that somehow made the world a tidier, more sensible place. It enabled her to smell the more important things, like her best friend walking beside her. She glanced sideways at him. He was busy looking around and for a moment she remembered the thought she hadn't told him, the one that involved her father's allergy to him taking off his shirt. She blushed and was glad her father wasn't there. She was sure he could hear her thoughts, but from such distance he could do nothing to embarrass her.

"What are you thinking about?" she inquired softly. He had a contemplative aura, looking at the snow with such concentration she knew only important matters were passing through his mind. She knew him so well, better than himself even. He must be going to tell her something.

Jacob turned to look at her. How did she know, he wondered. Sometimes he asked himself if she too possessed her father's ability to extract thought out of his mind, and not just the ability to plant them. Maybe she did. In any case, she had also the ability to be much more subtle about it.

"I have to tell you something," he started.

Renesmee missed a beat as she imagined the worst. Billy was sick. Jacob won't be Alpha anymore. Her parents forbade him from seeing her all throughout college. He had a girlfriend.

_What? Where did that come from? _She surprised herself. Since when did she care if he had a girlfriend or not?

Jacob could see her getting upset as soon as the words left his mouth. How did he manage to screw this so fast?

"No, it's not anything bad!" he rushed to say. "I mean, I don't think it's bad," he moaned when he saw her expression turn confused. "It's not bad," he concluded eventually. Dammit, he hadn't said two words and he already sucked at this.

"Please just listen to me, before you set your opinion?" he begged in light of her rapidly changing expressions.

Renesmee raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Opinion about what?" she waved her hands. "You hadn't told me what it is yet."

"Yes, but I can already see you preparing yourself for whatever that is, and I'm almost sure none of that is actually related to what I want to tell you."

"I hadn't told you what I was thinking too," she objected.

"Nessie, I'm trying to tell you something important, it won't work if we keep on arguing about irrelevant things…" he rubbed his forehead with frustration.

"I know what we can do," she told him, laying her hand on his arm. Her hands were gloved to protect from the cold and up until now she had them shoved deep inside her coat pockets. She took off her gloves with a couple of yanks, then shoved them inside her pocket.

"What are you?..." his words faded when she took his hands in hers, holding them at heart height.

_That's better_, she thought at him and he sighed with relief. It was not only her touch that helped to calm him, but also her encouraging thoughts. She was his best friend in the whole world, and she wasn't going to let him down now. This way he knew immediately what she was thinking, wouldn't have to fear the worst, and be able to answer her thoughts immediately. She opened her mind to him completely, and he nodded in gratitude for the trust she gave him.

_Now, what did you want to tell me?_ She asked inside his head.

"I wanted…" he hesitated, but her expectant look and encouraging smile lifted his spirits, and reminded him his carefully chosen words from the day before, in front of his mirror. "Well, it concerns the tribe's traditions."

_What about that?_ Her chocolate eyes questioned too.

"Well… first of all you have to know that until now I hadn't told you this not because I didn't want too. But because your parents asked me not to tell you."

_How typical,_ she thought, rolling her eyes. She had a certain figure in mind.

"Yeah, well, your mom was into it too. Don't be so quick to blame Eddie."

_I'm still convinced it was his idea. But what is it?_ She reminded him.

"Well…" he paused. "Do you know about Sam and Emily? Seth and Sarah? Quill and Claire?"

_Yes, I'm familiar._ She was making fun of him now, which was much better than her previous aggravation.

"Well, did you know that they are not normal couples…"

She surprised him with the thought, _yeah, they're imprinted couples._

Well, so she knew about imprinting. He had never told her about it, but now assumed it was foolish to assume that she won't find about it sooner or later. The wolves' wives were good friends with her; there was no chance of them not telling her such a thing. Plus it was stupid to leave her in the dark about it when she knew by heart all the other tribe's stories, from dozens of pack's bonfires. Why hadn't she ever spoken to him of this? Maybe she figured it was considered girl talk. Whatever it was, he was glad she couldn't hear his current inner rambling, since now he was thinking – how come everybody knew not to tell her about _her_ connection to imprinting…?

After a minute he realized he still hadn't said anything. For a fleeting moment he heard her think: _then does Jacob have a-?_ But she interrupted the thought, recalling he could hear everything that came through her mind.

_Is this the thing? Imprinting?_ She asked, the insecurity of the uncompleted thought rising inside of her, and he felt guilty for making her feel that way.

"Yap, this is it," he confirmed. "If you know about imprinting then you surly know how it comes to be, and why we think it happens, and what's the whole thing's bottom line."

Her mind sorted through his questions. _How does it come about? One look and you're it –_ she thought, picturing Seth laying his eyes for the first time on his wife Sarah. She was Nessie's violin teacher, and met Seth when he came over during a lesson to give a message from Jake. She recalled his stunned look, then his trademark Seth grin, filled with joy and glee. Then he leaned flirtatiously in the doorway and managed "How _you_ doin'?" only to slip to the floor upon missing the doorpost, since he wasn't looking where he was leaning. Sarah burst into giggles and he rest was history.

His second question - _why do they think it happen?_ Made her think about DNA and then reminisce the lesson her grandpa gave her. He demonstrated how according to genetic theory the imprint was supposed to be beneficial in creating stronger puppies. That was the word he used at first, _puppies_, and after correcting him she giggled over his blunder all through the rest of the lesson.

_The whole thing's bottom line…_ she assumed he meant the stronger 'puppies' was the end game, and blushed when she pictured Rachel and Paul kissing passionately on their wedding day a year ago. Jacob blushed as well, under his brown skin. She lowered her eyes off his face but didn't leave his hands.

_You mean that imprinted couples fall in love and get married,_ she muttered in his mind.

"Yes," he breathed, and for a moment looked at her with such intensity that she couldn't breathe herself. And then she was confused again.

_So what?_

"So," he replied, "do you remember the first time that we've met?"

_Do I remember? Are lions in the cat family?..._ she thought but stopped when he snickered. "Such a nerd," he muttered.

_Of course I remember,_ she thought in silence._ It was right after I was born, when Rosalie held me, and you came to see me… _her heart skipped a beat as she recreated his exact expression the moment he looked in her eyes. She always regarded this memory with warmth, the feel of his brown eyes that seemed to make her feel secured from the very first moment. She had never considered it from his perspective. But his question made her think, and she remembered how he advanced from the doorway, his expression, shall we say, less than nice, however as soon as their eyes met his harsh mask melted and vanished.

_What happened there?_ She was almost afraid to ask.

"What happened was," he said quietly, "that I wanted to kill you, because I thought you killed Bella, my best friend. The woman I had loved," he said and she recalled her dad telling her once that Jacob used to have a crush on her mother. It never worried her, since she knew him and never detected signs of unrequited love when he looked at her mother - merely friendship. Jacob continued, "And as soon as I saw you... everything had changed."

_Everything had changed_, she echoed. _Everything had changed for me too, _she whispered in her mind, as if didn't want him to hear. But of course he did. There was no escape with her gift.

_So what did you want to tell me, really?_ She wondered mutely. "You know the answer," he urged her. "I've told you everything you need to know." He changed his stance, draw near her, and turned his bigger hands so that thy wrapped hers and not the other way around. This way, with her palms trapped between his warming ones, she could no longer pass her thoughts to him. But this way he was warming her hands.

She pondered what he had told her. The first moment; how does the imprint happen? What does it mean? She thought of the couples she knew, all the couples who found each other with the help of the strange wolf-magic. Some were stranger than others. Quil was imprinted with Claire when she was little, that one was a well-known story in the pack. Now when she was 17 they finally started dating, and as Nessie's best friend she'd told her everything about it. She was in love with him ever since she'd realized that boys were cute, and couldn't wait for him to want to date her too, but he took longer to admit that she wasn't a little girl anymore.

I'm not a little girl anymore, Renesmee thought. I matured faster than Claire. In fact I've been a grown woman for some time now, and there wasn't a single pack member who didn't take notice. Firstly, the ones that had girlfriends treated her like protective brothers. But the younger wolfs, the pack 'newbies', they didn't bother to hold back on the catcalls and come-ons. Of course she paid them no attention, but still had fun with them just for hilarity of it, at Jacob's expense. Their alpha didn't like it, to say the least, but she has always associated it with his usual protective brotherly behavior. He didn't want any guy to touch her, not even think of her. But what if he didn't like their attention for a different reason?...

What if?.. What if?... She was so frightened by the possibility that maybe it was true, that she couldn't complete the thought. Not because she didn't want it, but because she wanted it a bit too much. Jacob lowered his mouth to his hands that were cupped around hers, and blew in through the gap between his thumbs. Warm air encompassed her hands and warmed her, and she felt the hairs on her hands stand on end from the intimacy of it.

"Jake…" she muttered.

"Yes, Nessie?" He asked softly.

"What if... you've imprinted on me?"

He smiled. Of course she figured it out eventually. He didn't think for a moment she wouldn't. But her question exposed her concern, and he could sympathies.

"What if I've imprinted on you? Well, then, nothing has to change," he said. "I'm still just plain Jacob, your large doofus. Your best friend."

"My large doofus…" she whispered, observing their hands.

"Jacob, are you imprinted on me?" she finally inquired.

"Yes."

"Ever since I was born?"

"Ever since then."

"And you've never told me about it?"

"'Cause your folks asked me not to," he reminded her.

"That must have been dad's idea," she murmured.

"If I remember it correctly, Bella hasn't objected at all."

"Until when were they planning on you to hide this from me?" she asked.

"Until you're old enough to make your own decisions." he shrugged.

"And only now they thought me old enough-" she started, rolling her eyes, but he cut her off by saying, "the decision was theirs. I guess it has something to do with you going to college soon. They don't have a lot of control over you now."

"Jacob…"

Their eyes caught, and they weren't able to look away.

"What does this mean, Jake?" her deep brown eyes were somber and anxious, and he knew all about her fears and desires. Sometimes even her dreams.

"It means," he said softly, "that you're my other half. My search was over as soon as I found you. But it doesn't mean," he paused to emphasize the point, "That we have to be a couple just because everyone else is. We can stay just as we are right now. There is no rush for me."

He grinned smugly. "After all, with you I have forever."

She blushed at his words. It was a lot to take in at once, but for some reason… everything settled soundly inside her mind as if it was always there. Only her doubts concerning their relationship troubled her now. She took a deep breath, and turned one of her palms to touch his warm skin with her fingers. She had to ask him something that she dared not say out loud.

_Jacob, do you want us to be a couple?_

"Nessie…" he made sure that her eyes were on his. "I admit that I want what every couple around me has. I want it with every bone in my body. But the truth is that only recently I started to think that maybe... you and I... we could also be a pair in that way, so…"

She knew what he meant. With so many couples around them, it was hard not to wish it for yourself.

"...So I'm telling you, that if you want us to be a couple too… to try to date… I'm all for it. But if you'd prefer - if you'd prefer us to just keep on being best friends, no strings attached, then I'm totally all for it too."

_I've never dated anyone…_ she contemplated, unconsciously considering the possibility.

"I know…" he answered distractedly, focusing on the thought she'd just passed.

_I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of thing yet…_

"I'll understand if you don't think of me that way," he rushed to tell her, but she could sense the hurt in his tone. Rejection was never a pleasant feeling.

_No! It's not that I've never thought of you that way…_ she blushed when her thought from before floated again, the one that had made Edward banish them both out of her house. His eyes widened for a split second when he saw the picture in her head.

"So that's what made dear Eddie to lose his marbles…" the humor in his voice helped her blush to lessen slightly.

_This and other stuff..._ She thought, but this time remembered to block the give-away thoughts before he saw them. Then she thought of her impending school year. How could she concentrate on her studies if she's busy trying a new relationship with Jacob? There were too many questions she needed to ask herself, and courage she needed to gather in order to search for their answers... she didn't thought she'll be capable of it just yet. There will be too many unfamiliar new things at once. He nodded to her thoughts.

She uttered, "Then would it be fine if in the meantime, we'd just... be friends?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "It will be just fine. We have an eternity to figure out what we want to do. What we want to be."

"And if I change my mind…"

"If you figure that you cannot live another second without being my sweet Valentine…" He couldn't help but joke, and she smiled.

"Then I could just... tell you? And we will try?"

"Yes," he said. "Nessie, you know I love you anyway, and I'd gladly give you anything you want…"

She smiled at the ground. "I love you too," she said softly. And that was the case. They never shied away from saying it to each other. There was no point.

She was almost glad she took off her gloves, because the heat of his hands and breath were much more effective than the beautiful pair of gloves Alice chose for her. She beamed up at him, in warm friendship and familiarity.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked it:)

Next up: college dorms, new friends and new decisions!

R&amp;R and have a lovely day...


	3. 3 – Shelves and Porcelain

Chapter 3 – Shelves and Porcelain

"Don't drop that! Careful!" Renesmee warned for the umpteenth time.

Jacob rolled his eyes, then pretended to almost drop the box, which in turn made her shriek, "Ja-cob!"

He snickered at her stern expression and straightened his posture. "Calm down, Ness, it's all under control. I'm not gonna drop your precious box."

"Ha-ha. You can laugh on, but there are extremely fragile things in there!"

"Like what?"

Renesmee let out a long sigh and shook her head. She almost regretted letting him help her move her belongings to her new place in the student dorms. Other young people around them were engaged in transferring and dragging new things to their rooms, and at the moment Jacob was helping her bring the third box from her car.

Since she insisted not to accept any help from her family, he could see no way but to help her move himself. Theoretically, of course, she could carry it all by herself (and in fact did so when she had packed), but just as he had claimed: A. It was his right as her imprint to help her in one of the most important rites of passage of her life, and B. It will seem strange to other people, seeing such a petite girl carrying such heavy boxes back and forth from her car to the apartment.

She protested only to defend the feelings of her internal feminist. Then she giggled and hugged him. "Truth is, I'd have no idea what to do by myself," she admitted then. "I'll don't know where to even start."

Now she stirred him toward the kitchen.

"If you must know, this one has my favorite kitchen serving dishes. And some of them are made of porcelain."

"Can I know why, in the age of instant and plastic and convenience, you still bother with breakable porcelain dishes?" Jacob teased.

"Well, my dearest Jacob, some of us has sentiments, and even aesthetic taste." She lashed back. "Besides, they used to be gran Esme's. They mean a lot to me."

Jacob huffed. "Well, if they were Esme's, I guess that's alright."

Renesmee was laughing. "I don't need your approval…"

"Only my help with carrying boxes," he replied, and she sent him a bemused look.

They entered the small kitchen. As a particularly small room it used its space fairly effectively, and was filled with pale blue cabinets almost to the ceiling. Jacob placed the box on the counter and cut the adhesive tape with a pocket knife that was in his jeans. It wasn't the first box he opened that day.

Renesmee instructed him where to put everything, as she saw fit, sometimes consulting with him about this or that. They were teasing each other in good humor, and all in all it was a very pleasant morning.

"Hello there! I hope I'm not disrupting anything?" Their heads snapped up when a girl's voice interrupted their banter. It was a small girl, in Renesmee's approximate age, with a bouncy brown ponytail and a purple shirt that read 'Cogito, ergo sum'. She was leaning against the kitchen door, inspecting them.

"No, no," Renesmee said, turning from the cabinets and leaning back on the counter. "You are not disrupting anything. You... are you going to live here too?"

"Yeah," the girl smiled sincerely, "I'm the other roommate. I'm Annabel, but you can call me Anna." She didn't ask for their names, but it was implied from her pointed look, and Renesmee found herself smiling in response and introducing them both. "I am Renesmee, and this is Jacob."

The girl raised her eyebrows in general confusion, and Jacob snickered. "If you also think this name is too long, you can call her Nessie. But not to her parents' face." He grinned. "And you can call me Jake."

Anna took a deep breath. "Wow, that's a lot of names at once. Can you repeat that?"

"Nessie, Jake," Nessie pointed them out accordingly. "And Anna, right?" She pointed at her.

"Precisely." she responded. Then she moved into the kitchen and sat down in one of the only two chairs that stood there. "So this is your first year here?"

"Yes," Renesmee was quite surprised. "How did you know?"

"I didn't, but I was hoping, because I'm a freshman too."

"That's awesome! We can figure it all out together then," Nessie joyed. "What's your major?"

It turned out that Anna was going to study psychology, and her major was social sciences and humanities. Nessie told her about her interest in biology, and the two exchanged experiences in choosing their majors and their admission tests. Anna was very smart, rendering her high school grades and SAT's score. Jacob commented that they'll get along great, seeing as they both received high grades, and were overall very nerdy.

Nessie elbowed him when he said that. "Jake! Anna is not a nerd!"

He chuckled. "Not more than you, that's for sure. But I'm certain she knows what I mean," he smiled at Nessie, and then glanced at her new roommate to get her agreement. The latter nodded with a grin.

"It's okay; I was considered a nerd in my high school too. I was even in the math team," she admitted. "But I was also nominated for Homecoming Queen with my boyfriend, so I wouldn't call me a total nerd."

Renesmee remembered her high school prom; then she went with a classmate, one that also had no one to go with. At the time Jacob offered to take her, but she thought it would be weird to bring an older guy to prom. Besides, her father didn't like the idea much. Not that she cared.

"How about you two?" Anna asked.

"What about us?" Nessie wondered.

"How long have you been together?" Anna asked, motioning her hand between them. Jacob raised one amused eyebrow, but then detected Nessie's honest shock.

"Err, we're not together," he said slowly while Renesmee rushed to claim, "we're not together!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know it was a sore spot," Anna apologized unruffled.

"It's not," Renesmee said, feeling a little guilty about her reaction. She glanced sideways at Jake to examine his response. His face showed surprise, but not hurt.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed…" Anna motioned between them again. "The two of you just look so natural together, and it's clear that you are not siblings, and when I entered it looked like you were flirting…" Renesmee colored to the roots of her hair. Is that what they were doing?

Jacob took one look at his imprint's blush, and resolved to answer her roommate. "We're good friends since childhood," he told her a half-truth. True, it was only since Renesmee's childhood, but this girl did not have to know that.

"Ah." Anna shrugged. Then she stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I was actually in the middle of arranging my own room. So I will return to my business now and you can finish…" She gestured her hand at the kitchen cabinets. "Whatever it is you were in the middle of doing."

"It was nice to meet you," Renesmee told her before she left. "Ditto," Anna replied with a wave.

Jacob glimpsed at Nessie. He wanted to continue to shove plates into place, but Nessie was still leaning against the counter, her gaze at the table in front of her. She was very quiet, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" Jacob pushed her lightly with his elbow. She looked up to him and placed her hand on his bare skin, below the elbow.

_Just... thoughts_. She murmured in his mind. _She thought we were a couple_.

"Yes, I noticed," he teased her, but she was not in the mood for teasing. He changed approach. "And that bothers you?" He asked tentatively.

_No, no, it's just..._ she thought. _I'm surprised. I didn't know that's how we appear to others._

"Well," he said in a low voice. He didn't want this Annabel to listen on their private conversation, and Nessie will hear his low voice just fine. "It actually makes complete sense." He turned his body to her. "We are both the right age to be girlfriend and boyfriend. We are both very attractive," for that statement she blushed and rolled her eyes at the same time. "And we act as if we know each other very well, which we do, so we feel comfortable together, and aren't afraid to be our usual selves."

_Which is usually what is expected from couples_, she concluded.

"In addition to that, there's this chemistry…" he added, winking at her. His gaze lingered on the spot where her hand was still on his skin.

"Jacob!" For this she had to speak out. She drew her hand away from his arm.

"What?" He asked quietly, smiling slightly. "You can't say you don't feel it…" and he gave her a pointedly intense look.

For a long moment she just stood there, watching him watching her. His eyes were deep and warm, much like his skin. She concentrated on the sensation that lived between them, as they stood together close but not touching, aware of each other and of themselves. The more she looked at him, the more she felt her face get warmer. What stood between them was thick and electrifying, and finally she admitted to herself that she knew what he was talking about.

She broke the long stare and turned away. "Yes, I understand…" she muttered.

They were quiet for some time, and Jacob took the liberty to continue to organize her dishes in place, without asking her where to put them.

She was back in deep thoughts, but this time it was more of a concentration on the feeling that stood between them. She swallowed. This was new and strange.

"Hey Nessie, it's nothing. Don't let it bother you," Jacob finally said, breaking the silence.

"Jake, it doesn't bother me…"

"It doesn't?"

"No! I just.. I need time to process it."

"There's nothing to process, it's just me and you and the imprint," he joked.

"Oh, terrific, because surreal wolves-mojo is super helpful in this equation," she grumbled, half annoyed-half amused.

"Ha! 'Surreal wolves-mojo' is one of the more flattering names to imprinting I've ever heard," he responded.

"Really?" Her curiosity raised its head. "Why?"

Jacob glanced at her. "Well," he replied slowly, "because the imprint usually leads to many complications in the beginning, before things work out."

"Really? Like what?" So far she hasn't heard about any complications; only about happy endings.

"Well…" he said, deep in thought. "Take Embry for instance. His imprint was Ruth, and she was already married when he first met her. It was a long time before they both were free to act as they wanted, when she decided to leave her husband. Embry was miserable and lonely for a long time."

"Really? I had no idea," Renesmee was amazed. True, she heard tidbits of gossip here and there, but was never aware of the depth of the story.

"Yeah, well, that's the worst case. Then there is Paul and Rachel, my sister, and let me tell you - it took me a long time to let him anyway near her, and as you know, to this day he can still annoy me with a single look." Yes, she knew that; Jake's brother-in-low annoyed the hell out of him. It was quite entertaining for their audience, most of the time, even if sometimes it came to wolf-fights. But not too often.

"And, of course, there's Quill and Claire; not only that at first we all thought he was a freak, because his imprinted was a little girl... Until he agreed to think of her differently when she was grown, everyone who had to be in his brain went through some difficult times." Jake groaned. "He was so tormented over the dilemma of whether to be attracted to her or beat himself up for thinking of her that way, when she wasn't even old enough to drink…"

Renesmee shook her head. "Claire wasn't too happy about it either..." The poor girl was in love with him from the age of 12 or so, and had to wait patiently for him to return her feelings. She wasn't very good with patience.

Jacob nodded. "In short; Sam wounded Emily when they were young, and to this day he feels guilty for the injuries he'd caused her; Sarah thought that Seth was trying to break up with her when he first told her the truth about himself, and it took him several weeks to convince her to come back to him; and you and me, you know we hadn't exactly rested on our laurels all the time…"

Renesmee sighed. "Yeah, well, I remember."

"The saying in our tribe is 'the imprint is a blind bitch'." He grinned. "And you understand why."

Nessie thought about it. "But not everything was the fault of the imprinting," she said. "It's just the starting point."

He shrugged.

"By the way, Jacob…" Nessie said, biting her lip. "What does it do, exactly?"

"The imprint?"

"Yes."

"Well, it ties the wolf to his soul mate…"

Nessie waved her hand impatiently. "I know that; I mean, how does it happen?" When he looked at her helplessly she added, "What does it do to you? How does it affect you?"

Now he understood. "Well, first of all, don't forget that the imprint works both ways; just because the magic comes from the wolf, doesn't mean it affects only him."

After reflection he added, "Or her." He was thinking about Leah, of course; after a series of unsuccessful dates and disappointing boyfriends, everyone was surprised when Leah returned from a business trip in Spain and announced that she was moving in there. Apparently the businessman she was supposed to meet there turned out to be a charismatic young man, and she imprinted on him immediately and intensely. They then broke into a passionate affair. At the end of her business trip, when she had to return to America, he asked her to move in with him. Needless to say, she agreed without a question. After a year they were happily married.

"I know how I feel," Nessie responded. "But what about you?"

"What about me? You know I love being with you," Jacob said.

"Me too," she admitted sheepishly. She sighed and finally got to what was bothering her.

"The thing is," she said, "that it seems like the whole idea of imprinting completely ignores free choice. As a daughter of the modern age and a citizen of a democracy, this entire 'match made in heaven', kind of rubs me the wrong way, because it means that the wolf, or for that matter, the imprinted, has no choice in the matter. And it irks me."

"Huh," Jacob let out a long breath. "So that's the thing. I should have known."

"What?" She asked, snapping her head to look at him.

"You're not the only one who had wondered about that; you and every other person who had fallen victim to the imprint. I know there are wolves who were never bothered by the obligatory nature of the imprint, because they are so damn happy so why should they care. But we had some pack discussions about the matter."

"And? What was the conclusion?"

"The conclusion was... and I warn you, this is the best we could think of: imprinting is indeed without free will, but it isn't absolute. An imprinted wolf can ignore his heart pull and go for other options. A wolf can stay with his previous partner, and there's a chance he'll be happy with her, if he works very hard on it. But the truth is that the imprint causes wolves to be less interested in any other female that is not their imprint. And it makes us feel better when we are with our imprint, and worse when we aren't."

"That doesn't sound very nice," Renesmee uttered faintly.

"But from what we had seen, we think that imprinted couples are best for each other, even if we wouldn't have thought of them ourselves. For example, would you have thought to set up Sarah with Seth?"

Renesmee thought of that. "Not exactly; Sarah is funny, but also very sarcastic; I would have thought that she is too pessimistic for him."

"But in the end we all think she is perfect for him!" Jacob said triumphantly. "And the other way around too... when she is too pessimistic, he reminds her of the bright side of things; and when he's walking on clouds of idyll she lowers him back to our reality."

"That's an interesting way of looking at it," Renesmee admitted. And she also agreed with his statement; after seeing them together so many times, she thought too that Seth and Sara were perfect together.

"So our conclusion is that the imprint is a way to direct the wolves to their ideal partner, even if the ways in which it does it are a bit shady."

Nessie kept silent for a while. She thought about what he said, that wolves can stay with their partners from before the imprint. She remarked, "But you had a crush on mom before you met me."

He winced at the mention of it. "Yeah, well, I was young and stupid. And later we learned that it was only because I loved you before you were even born." He realized that she was thinking of the example he gave of partners from before the imprint. "Besides, to me it was a major relief, since she was married to your delightful father, and clearly not interested in me. I was grateful for the imprint, and I was happy for the opportunity to go on with my life to something better, one that didn't make me completely miserable."

"Oh, Jake," Renesmee said sympathetically, putting her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her.

"If I managed to get this tone from you, I can call this day a success," he joked. She slapped his shoulder, rolling her eyes. "And just when I began to think you're not completely hopeless…" she muttered, but smiled warmly nonetheless.

"So, what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Would you like to try to go out with other people?"

"No!" She replied, horrified; there wasn't any other guy that she liked, and the thought of Jacob laughing and flirting with some other girl upset her. _Well_, she admitted to herself. _I guess we really were flirting._

"Okay, excuse me for suggesting it…" He couldn't help but snicker at her expression. "Not that I would date anyone else; I don't think there is a girl in the world that can hold a candle to you..."

"Jake..." She almost begged. When he spoke like that she didn't know how to react. Sarcasm was their usual way; sincerity could be sometimes too intense to deal with.

Instead, she placed her hand on his elbow again, her fingers gently brushing against his skin.

_So this is it, huh?_ She thought. _We're both thinking about it..._

He just raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to finish her thought.

_If we are already here, why don't we try..._

Jacob pulled away from her, preventing her from finishing the sentence. "No! Don't say that…"

"What?" She asked in shock. Why didn't he want her to say it? Much to her surprise, he bent his leg to kneel in front of her, and took her hand in his.

"Renesmee Carly Cullen, also known as Nessie," he said in an official tone, "will you go out with me?"

"Oh," she covered her mouth with her hand to prevent her laughter from coming out too loud. "Oh." He just didn't want her to be the one who's offering.

"Well," she said slowly, letting a smile broaden her cheeks, "If you put it that way, then..." She paused to increase suspense. Not that he was nervous. Her hand was in his, and he could see her thoughts.

"Yes," she said dramatically.

"Yes!" He called and stood up, sweeping her into his arms, lifting her high in the air. "I can't believe I did something right!" He called, somewhat serious and somewhat joking, before putting her back on the floor. Her hands were on his shoulders, and she felt herself grinning like an idiot.

"Okay, okay, don't let it go to your head," she giggled.

"I make no promises," he retorted giddily. It was so simple to make him this happy, and Nessie felt her heart expands.

"So we are a couple?" She asked.

"From - right now," he said, looking at his watch. "Write this day down in your diary, this is a historical landmark." She shook her head with a chuckle.

"You stay here, and keep on arranging the dishes," she told him. Before he could protest, she added in a voice that silenced every argument he might have, "I'm going to correct the impression we have made. I'm going to tell Anna that we are a couple, starting from today."

* * *

**AN:** College is starting, and apparently we're a couple now! How exciting! And all that in a oneshot!

I really like writing their banter, they are so funny:)

Next up: Jake and Nessie try to have a first date. Yay!

R&amp;R and have a lovely day!


	4. 4 - Dancing with Wolves

Chapter 4 – Dancing with Wolves

Renesmee stood in front of the mirror in her room, her legs crossed, her head tilting to one side. Behind her on the bed, pairs of garments were piled side by side. Anna was sitting on the floor with a notebook in her lap and textbooks on the floor next to her. She was chewing on her pencil as she looked at her papers. She looked up to her friend, a crease forming between her brows when Nessie asked the same question that she had asked more than three times already.

"Are you sure this top goes with this skirt?"

Annabel, or as she preferred, Anna, rolled her eyes. "If you keep asking me, the top won't change spontaneously. You know that."

Renesmee was wearing a black circle skirt that reached above her knees, along with a collared, short-sleeved blouse. The blouse was white with black dots, matching the black skirt. Nessie wore the combination thinking she would look awfully cute in this outfit, but as soon as she tucked the hem of the blouse into the skirt and looked in the mirror, she realized how young she looked. She didn't want to look like a little girl in front of Jacob, did she now?

Renesmee looked at her friend in the mirror, and for the first time noticed signs of irritation. "Oh Anna, I'm sorry," she turned to her friend. "It's just that back home my aunt used to pick all of my clothes for me, and I really don't know what to do without her... that is, until now I thought I was doing fine, but..."

Anna dismissed her words with a wave. "I've heard it all before. You really are doing fine, and I need to be more patient, because I know for myself how difficult it is to pick clothes for a date. All the more so a first date."

_All the more so a first date I don't know where he's taking me,_ Nessie thought.

It's been almost a month since that day in the small kitchen. Much had happened. In fact, so much had happened that Jake and Nessie didn't get a chance to exercise their decision yet. They wanted to go on a date together, but between all the new things there really wasn't time for that.

School started a week later, and Renesmee was drawn into the exciting new world she never knew before; new teachers, new friends, new learning habits. Studying in college was totally different from studying in high school, and definitely more challenging. But she took it easy and enjoyed studying and meeting new people. Apart from Anna there were also the students who attended most of her biology classes, and a study group has already formed, Renesmee being an integral part of it - as soon as one of the girls discovered her excellent memory. Nessie enjoyed studying with them; they were a studious bunch, but also carefree - and she loved it.

At Jake's, however, things were just as busy; the garage has opened, and business was good. In the first week they already had more requests than they could take. Jacob didn't tell it to Renesmee at first, but after a few days he noticed that most of the customers were females of different ages. He realized that the source of the sudden interest they took in their cars, were the guys who took care of them.

When he moved to the city some of his younger wolves came along. They were happy for the job and also for the opportunity to be close to their alpha. Thus Jacob had to acknowledge something that he wished never to acknowledge; his staff, or rather his pack, was composed of a group of young and hunky men. Thankfully he never had to tell them that. Especially because in their obliviousness they brought him more customers. They were courteous, polite, sometimes flirtatious. All this came to them naturally. Jacob was not going to ruin that.

Jake and Nessie tried to talk on the phone as much as possible, and he even stopped by the student' dorms twice, indulging her with a packet of Mexican food she liked so much. In all of the two times he was there, Anna was on the couch next to them, doing her homework in loud silence. It wasn't that she meant to intrude on them; there was simply nowhere else in the small apartment to work comfortably. Jacob understood it. But he didn't like it.

And he told it to Renesmee, when they said goodbye outside her apartment door.

"Why does she always have to be there?"

Renesmee shrugged but huffed. "You know exactly why - it's her apartment too."

"Yes, I know, but why is she in it all the time?" he mouthed, frustrated.

"If you have a problem with me, feel free to contact me directly!" A call came out of the apartment. Nessie laughed at the expression of her tall wolf and stepped forward, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as they were alone Jacob groaned. "I'm not asking too much," he shook his head. "I just want to spend some time with my imprint - my girlfriend - in private. I'm sure it's not much to ask."

Renesmee smiled, her cheeks growing warm. It was still strange to hear him say it, and it still made her heart leap every time.

"Well," she finally said, "If you really want to get me alone, you could take me on a date." The idea has gone through her mind a few times, but only now she had the courage to suggest it out loud.

"A date?" He wondered, as if the word was foreign to him.

"Yeah, a date," Renesmee retorted, folding her arms together. "You know - flowers, small talk, someplace nice like a restaurant or a movie theater, or a cafe, or an amusement park - if you're into that sort of thing…" When he continued to stare at her open mouthed, she shoved his shoulder playfully. "Come on, Jacob Black, a date! Don't say you've never heard of it! It only exists in the world for a hundred years or so!"

He opened his mouth, his brow furrowing. "Yeah, I know what a date is," he finally said, putting a stop to all the jokes that she was prepared to shower him with. "It's just, well... I haven't done it in a long time, you know…"

_Not since my mom_, Renesmee thought, stifling a giggle. It was best that he couldn't hear her thoughts at the moment.

"And I guess I'm kind of, uh, rusty. You'll have to be very forgiving. Also patient, because I'm afraid I'm going to make all sorts of mistakes."

"You won't make mistakes," Renesmee said, suddenly serious. "No matter what happens, you know I trust you." She touched his shoulder gently, letting her fingertip slide half an inch over the shirt fabric to the skin of his neck. _I'm sure you won't disappoint me_, she sent him with a supportive smile.

Jacob sighed, but placed his hand on hers and stroked her smooth skin with his thumb, slightly comforted. "Oh, okay, that certainly takes off the pressure," he teased her with a pensive look. He wasn't even looking at her anymore, but a little above her head. He had an idea, she concluded from his expression.

"I'll call you," he said. "Next time we meet, it will be our first date. What do you say? Is it all right with you?" His brown eyes caught hers, and she smiled in return. "Whatever you say, I'm in."

Then he leaned forward, and suddenly her mind whirled as she thought, _Now? He's going to kiss me now? _But her qualms and excitement died down as quickly as they arose when his lips slid on her cheek in a goodnight kiss.

"Sleep tight, Nessie," he said as he walked away. "And don't study too hard."

She went back inside with mixed emotions, and only the sympathetic expression of Anna helped cheer her up a little, when she told her, "Well, you certainly don't want your first kiss to be a few feet away from me, after you've both eaten Mexican food."

And she was right, Renesmee had to admit.

A week later, Jacob called to tell her they had a date. They just had to decide when was most convenient for both of them, and the date was set.

The problem arose when she turned to look at her closet to decide what to wear; only then it occurred to her she should have asked Jacob where they were going. But there were a few more hours until their date, it seemed pointless to call him then.

So she took a shower. She applied her makeup as neutrally as she could, drew a thin eyeliner on her eyes and painted her lips coral. She braided her hair loosely, which looked fantastic with the volume of her thick hair, and let a few curls frame her face as Alice has taught her years ago. Then she turned to look at her closet in despair.

She had started to put possible outfit together when Anna came back from her class. Renesmee sighed hopelessly and called out to her: "Anna! I need urgent help here!"

Her friend came in a few minutes later with her papers and sat on the floor, where she was sitting now, and tried to help. It was she who finally suggested, after a despairing parade of outfit combinations, to send Jacob a text message instead of a phone call. Renesmee jumped at the offer with relief.

Renesmee Carly: _Where are we going?_

My Jacob:_ I'm not telling you. It's supposed to be a surprise_

Renesmee Carly: _Please, I'm desperate_

My Jacob: _What's wrong? You never had a problem with surprises before_

Renesmee Carly: _So what_

Renesmee Carly: _Ugh ok_

Renesmee Carly: _Actually, I don't know what to wear_

My Jacob: _Whatever you wear is fine._

Renesmee Carly: _Not true. What if we go to the beach and I wear heels? What if we go to a fancy restaurant and I wear flip-flops?_

My Jacob: _Ness, whatever you wear is fine! Just wear sandals._

Renesmee Carly: _Easy for you to say_

Renesmee Carly: _Maybe you tell me what you'll wear?_

My Jacob: _Pants and a shirt, maybe a pair of shoes_

Renesmee Carly: _It's not funny_

My Jacob: _I swear, that's what I'm wearing!_

Renesmee Carly: _I'm going crazy over here and you make fun of me. You're going to have a very angry girlfriend when you finally get here_

My Jacob: _Ok ok, wear a dress. Maybe the blue one, you know which one I mean_

Renesmee Carly:_ Thanks! See ya_

My Jacob: _*sigh* See ya_

Renesmee Carly: _*kiss*_

"Well?" Anna asked as Renesmee threw the phone on her bed. "Any solution?"

"Yeah," Nessie replied, already rummaging through her closet. "He wants me to wear my blue dress."

"I didn't know you had one," Anna raised her head in surprise. "I don't," Renesmee replied with a wave, "because I grew out of it and it's back home. But at least now I know what to wear." And she took another dress out of her closet.

This dress wasn't blue, but white with blue forget-me-nots adorning the edges, and it had a scooped up neck and was shoulder-revealing. It was a light summer dress that she wore with a white belt. She remembered that Jacob loved the dress when she showed it to him, after she had bought it all on her own. He commented then that he loved everything blue on her. She remembered it very well, because such pieces of information from him were priceless. The dress will also work because he suggested she'd wear a dress and not pants, so it's probably a clue for where they're going.

She decided to wear blue vintage sandals with short heels, and was finally satisfied with her appearance. She looked young, but not too young to go on a date with her boyfriend, and she looked beautiful and elegant but also easy-going and casual. She hoped it suited Jacob's intentions for their date. Now all that was left for her to do was to choose jewelry, touch up her makeup, and wait impatiently for Jacob to come pick her up. There was another full half an hour until then.

"So this is it?" Anna sighed and stood up, shaking her numb legs into life. "Are you going with this?"

"Yes," Renesmee gave a little twirl. "What do you think?" And for a moment she was once again insecure.

"You look great," Anna determined, then sighed with envy. "I wish I looked like that in such a dress, but these dresses just make me look shorter. That's why I stick to my shirts and pants." She gestured at herself; at the moment she was wearing casual jeans and a green shirt that read: E=mc². By now Renesmee got used to her friend's variety of geeky shirts, but still enjoyed deciphering the inscriptions on them.

"If you'll excuse me," Anna continued, "I'm going to continue my homework in the living room."

Nessie sat on the bed and started biting her nails.

"Hey," Anna called from the other room, "If you're waiting there with nothing to do, maybe you should wash the dishes before your boyfriend comes?" Renesmee sighed and stood up. She _should_ have the apartment in order before Jacob comes.

* * *

Jacob turned off his computer with a thankful sigh. _That's it, I'm done for today_, he thought. Indeed, there were some documents still left to deal with tomorrow or the day after, but right now he had to close everything and go pick up Renesmee. His girlfriend. Man, it was fun to think it almost as it was saying it out loud.

He turned off the light in his office and put on the jacket that was hanging by the door. The boys were still working on a car (i.e., Ted worked under a Suzuki while the others were drinking beer and handing him tools when he asked for them), and Jacob walked past them on the way out. "I heading out, guys. Don't forget to clean up after you," he nodded to the cans on the floor.

"No problem, boss." Teddy's voice came from under the vehicle and Jess lifted his can in a salute to Jake. "Yeah boss, don't worry. Go see your girl now."

"And we won't have to listen to you yapping about her all the time," Tay muttered. The little punk always liked to annoy him. He knew that Jacob could hear him even if he whispered, just like the rest of the wolves.

"Watch it, Tay, one day your big mouth will get you in trouble!" Jacob warned him half-heartedly. The boy just shrugged, and smirked. "As long as you don't fire me, I don't have a care in the world." Jake shook his head and walked out, at long last.

He drove quickly to the Renesmee's College, making sure to arrive just in time. He did not want her to wait for him too long. He knocked on the door with a stomach full of butterflies, and stretched up when he heard her calling, "Just a minute! I'm coming!" And the door opened.

His smile erased when instead of the brown eyes and big smile of Renesmee, his eyes met the gray ones of Anna, Renesmee's roommate. Her expression was very, but very, severe. She stood in the doorway in an aggressive stance, her hands folded across her chest, her mouth sealed in a hard line. Her narrowed eyes measured him from bottom to top.

"Well, well, Jacob Black, we meet again." Her voice was solemn and not welcoming at all. Jacob looked at her in confusion. "Hello, Annabel," he suggested politely.

"Don't try to use flattery on me; I'm not as easy as my girl."

"What?..." Jake asked, blank faced.

"My Girl. Renesmee. You know her. You're taking her on a date today. What have you got to say for yourself?"

Jacob shrugged helplessly. "Err... I think it was her idea?" He tried.

"Yeah, so what? What makes you think you're worth a girl like her?"

"I don't think that…"

"You better be a perfect gentleman with her, because I have a gun, you know, and I won't falter from using it."

Jacob's face had a big question mark written all over it.

"And you better bring her back before 12 a.m., because she has school tomorrow." With these words, tiny Anna stepped forward and gave him the scariest look a small girl like her could give to a six feet tall man, whose muscle mass weighs more than her total weight. "And don't you dare break her heart," she snarled through clenched teeth.

Jacob furrowed his brows; then rolled his eyes. "Ahh," he exhaled. "You're giving me the 'father and boy on a first date' bit," he stated. "Not bad, you really managed to intimidate me there for a minute."

In moments the little girl's expression of seriousness dissolved into a big smile that covered her cheeks. "You think? I wasn't sure it would work, but I thought, hey, what the heck not…"

"Yes, quite convincing," he nodded, relieved that it was all a show. "So... where's Nessie?"

"I'm right here!" the girl in question appeared finally behind Anna and pulled her back. "That wasn't very nice, Anna, really not cool." She explained to Jacob with apologizing eyes, "I just wanted to finish tidying up the kitchen, and since I started washing the dishes I just couldn't stop, you know how it is when the silverware are misplaced and you need to reorganize everything… what?" she stopped.

Meanwhile, Anna entered the apartment, leaving the couple to stand alone in the doorway. Jacob was staring at Renesmee since her friend stopped blocking his view.

"What?..." She murmured, pushing a curl behind her ear. "Do I look alright?" She pulled at her skirt. "You know I wasn't sure what to wear…"

Jake interrupted her. "You're doing fine. In fact, more than fine." His eyes studied her without inhibitions, causing her to blush. "You look beautiful. I think I don't tell you this enough; have I told you lately how beautiful you are, and how lucky I am that you're willing to consider at me at all?" Renesmee colored even more. She was glad she had decided to give up the blusher. This was another useful advice from the production of Alice Cullen.

The thing with Jacob and compliments was this: he had never complimented her on her appearance, at least as long as she was in the dark about their shared imprint. But once he told her, it was as if the barrier was breached on the compliments that were locked inside him, and he took every opportunity to tell her how beautiful she was, as much as possible and in wide range of ways. She couldn't say she hated it.

"Thank you," she muttered as he gave her his hand. She slipped her hand in his and they walked to his car. She saw now that her clothes matched his own; he was wearing blue slacks, a gray T-shirt and an elegant black jacket. His long hair was brushed backwards, leaving his face open. He looked smashing, even though she herself preferred not to tell him that. He was well aware of his good looks, and her firm opinion was that it wasn't necessary to encourage his ego any more. Of course, she enjoyed complimenting him on his other talents, she isn't coldhearted. And he had many other talents she admired, so she had no problem finding other things to compliment him about.

"At the end you didn't wear that blue dress," he remarked as they began to drive.

"Yeah, well," she teased, "I stopped wearing it when I grew out of it... seven years ago." But she smiled at him over the gear shift, softening the reprimand.

"Oh yeah, I wondered why you stopped wearing it," he said absently. Nessie wondered just how long he has been noticing her appearance. It appeared that a while. Jacob turned on the radio on a station broadcasting popular songs, and for a while they both sat in silence.

"So where are we going?" Renesmee asked after a while.

"We're almost there," Jake informed her. Indeed, after a minute he parked his car in a parking lot on a boardwalk by the sea.

"Aha! So we are going to the beach!" Renesmee called in victory. "Not exactly," Jake corrected her. They got out and he pointed out their destination. At last she saw it; in the waning daylight she saw the famous restaurant, which held a balcony over the sea and a small dance floor.

"Oh Jake," she sighed.

"What, not good?" He asked anxiously as they neared the restaurant.

"No, no, it's great. I like it." And she smiled as she slipped her arm in his again, as they entered the restaurant in an easy step. Her skin touched his skin just a bit, but it was enough to get her thought to him. _This will be a first date I would love to look back on in years to come._

"My thoughts exactly," he said quietly, a slight smile pulling his lips.

The table he chose for them stood by the railing of the balcony. The waiters were polite and didn't disturb them too much. The food wasn't expensive yet very tasty, at least as far as Renesmee was able to discern. The butterflies in her stomach didn't really give her a chance to notice the things she was putting into her mouth.

Nevertheless she managed to calm down after a while. After all, _it was_ her Jacob, her childhood friend. His voice and manner reassured her, when he told her about work, about the last prank Tay tried to pull and the girlfriend Jess succeeded to hide for a month. He loved making her laugh and collected stories just so he could hear her resonant giggle. Renesmee in turn told him about her studies; about the particularly strict professor who agreed to no tardiness, and would banish those who were more than fifteen minutes late out of the classroom, and about the one student who always asked the most stupid question, and made all the other students groan collectively whenever he raised a hand.

Nessie received one text during their conversation, from her father, a text messages that said: _I hope you are having a good time. And making good choices_. Renesmee assumed Alice told him about her date, since she herself preferred not to tell her father about it until after the fact.

She sighed and sent him back: _Stop fretting dad. I'm a big girl and I'm not going to make stupid decisions. It's just a date in a restaurant._ Her father was such a fusspot sometimes.

"Eddie, I assume?" Jacob guessed by the length of the sigh, as Renesmee pushed the phone back into her purse.

"Yes," she replied. "He wants to make sure that we make smart decisions. What does he think we're doing? Attending drug-parties?"

"Don't let it upset you," Jake suggested. "He's just worried about you."

"Yeah, but I'd love it if his worrying could be a little less irritating," she muttered.

Jacob chuckled but placed his hand on hers. "Hey, I can sympathize," he said, leaning forward. Light music started to play when he spoke. "I would be worried for you too if I were him. But it happens to be that I'm not your father, and I can look after you right here."

Another message buzzed her phone. She rolled her eyes. "Well, let's see what he has to say in his defense," Jake said curiously.

"Oh, it's Mom," Renesmee said absently as she saw her mother's face flashing on the screen.

Bella Cullen:_ Ignore him honey. I couldn't get to him in time, but now I caught him, and he won't bother you anymore. Have fun(:_

"Well?" Jake asked.

"She apologizes on behalf of Dad. And wishes us to have fun." She raised amused eyes to the wolf in front of her. "My parents are so... weird."

"I actually think they are completely normal," Jacob raised an eyebrow with a mischievous smile. He didn't need to elaborate.

Couples began to fill the floor next to them, slow-dancing to the music. Renesmee gawked at them over her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Wanna dance?" Jacob asked, surprising her when he got up from his chair and drew her hand. "Well, why not…" She let him sweep her to the dancefloor. She had never danced with Jacob before, and hoped not to make a fool of herself. He placed his hands on her waist, and she in turn took a note from the women around them and placed her hands on his shoulders. The position was visibly uncomfortable, until Jake surprised her and pulled her closer to him about a good 15 inches.

"Oh," she sighed when she realized this dance required them to be much closer than they were for a long time. They began to swing to the music, from side to side. Then Jacob began to lead her across the dance floor.

"Wow, Jacob," she breathed in surprise, "I didn't know you could dance." He smiled when he twisted her and then brought her back to him in a flourish. "You don't know everything about me," he replied with a half-smile. Renesemee bit her lower lip with a smile and let him lead her. Once she stopped worrying the whole thing was a lot more fun. It was nice to be close again; she missed being this close to him. The thought brought a blush to her cheeks. She stared at his throat, and mused that at this distance she was also able to finally smell him properly, and damn, he smelled good. He was wearing aftershave - pine trees scented, his usual - but what she really loved was his own unique smell, beneath the artificial supplements. She took a deep breath and was glad that the fabric of his jacket separated her hands and his skin, so he couldn't hear her thoughts. Although maybe he should expect her thoughts to be like that by now...

At the same time Jacob was thinking remarkably similar thoughts, so it was good that they hadn't a constant telepathic stream.

Finally, the music became faster, and so they went from a pensive mood to uncontrollable merriment. He turned her around the dance floor in fast circles that made her laugh with delight, and dipped her almost to the floor in the classic dance move. When he lifted her back up she was laughing so hard he had to hold her to him to prevent her from falling. When she finally pulled away she was wiping away the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"This is definitely not what I expected us to do today," she grinned. Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Why not? We are not different from regular people."

"We are, are we?" She ran her hand through her hair and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Only a hybrid and her imprinted wolf," in a moment of jest she raised her hands to the sides of his head and mimicked with her palms the wolf ears he wore in his animal form. In the giggly mood she was in, the image was endlessly entertaining.

She started laughing again.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked. Unfortunately, the question only made her laugh harder. People around them started to give them funny looks, and Jacob nodded at them awkwardly, but didn't try to hush her.

A quick look at the clock above the balcony told him they had been there for several hours, and even though she wasn't a little girl anymore, it was really time to take her home. He didn't want to disrupt her studies.

The drive back was somewhat strange. On the one hand, Renesmee kept sneaking shy smiles at him, and on the other hand, suddenly there were millions of things that it was very urgent to tell him. Jacob assumed that there are things that you had to have on a first date, no matter how long you've known your partner.

He parked close to the dorms. When Renesemee looked at him tentatively, he said, "Shall I walk you to the door?" and resolved her concern.

They were silent going up the door, and when they reached it Renesmee turned to him.

"Thanks, Jake," she thanked him sincerely. "It was the most perfect first date."

"Who said it was over?" He asked wickedly, and she raised her eyebrows. "It isn't?" She asked in surprise. She was half a mind he was joking at her expense.

"Absolutely not," he shook his head.

Before she could ask one more thing, he drew closer to her with one small step. Suddenly he towered over her and she had to lift her face to look at him. When he stepped again they were so close that she could not breathe anymore. They were much closer than they were on the dancefloor. At this distance, she could feel the heat of his body radiating to her entire body. The thought warmed her insides even more.

"If you do not mind," he said quietly, "I was hoping I could kiss you right now." And he lowered his head to hers until his breath mingled with hers.

She sighed as if she was a mindless heroine in a dime novel. Suddenly the words couldn't pass the threshold of her lips, and all she could do was raise her palm and place it on his neck, just below his jawline. _I don't mind_, she whispered in his mind.

He closed the distance between them and before she knew who and where she was, he kissed her. Jacob kissed her. She couldn't think at the moment, so her body did the thinking for her; as soon as his lips touched hers she clung to him and threw her arms around his neck, not leaving him any chance to get away. Jake in turn hugged her waist, pulling her even closer.

It was clear that he meant the kiss to be gentle and respectful, but there were two sides to this story, and as the other side she was not ready to settle with just a friendly kiss. She immersed herself in the kiss, and felt him reciprocate with even more fervor.

When they finally parted it was only to breathe. Since both of them were a certain level above human, it meant that it was some time before they parted.

They stayed embraced for several long moments, panting and staring at each other. Renesmee's eyes were round as she looked at him, and his held a spark of wonder.

"Wow," she whispered. "Jacob, wow." It was a new and exciting experience, and as always, she wanted to share her feelings with him. It felt so right. Too bad she couldn't think of better words to convey that.

"Aha," he agreed. "I think wow about sums it up."

When Nessie laughed the spell was broken, and she was finally able to detach herself from him.

The two took a few seconds to recover themselves. Renesmee smoothed her dress and Jacob ran his hand through his hair over and over again, distracted. It was nice to see that he was affected too by the kiss. Renesmee raised her hand to her lips and felt him there. She wondered how long it would take for the feeling of him to go away. _Just in time to kiss him again_, she thought brightly.

"Well, uhh..." Jacob rubbed his hand on the back of his head. "I guess now it's over. Officially." He was referring to his comment before he kissed her.

Nessie smiled softly and took his hand in hers. _It was a perfect first date_. She repeated. _Thank you Jacob. I'm not sure how I'm going to fall asleep now, but I'll try to do it anyway._

Jacob smiled. He enjoyed the absolute sincerity that flowed between them when she passed him her thoughts in this way. "If it's any consolation to you," he replied, "I'm not sure how I'm going to fall asleep myself." After some thought he added, "text me if you really can't sleep."

It was commonplace between them; if one of them could not sleep late at night, they would send texts until the exchange would become increasingly shortened, and they both would fall asleep with the phone in hand. Nessie once sent him a picture of herself after a night like this: in the morning she woke up with a phone shape embedded into her right cheek. He kept the picture and enjoyed looking at it every time he hadn't seen her for more than a day. She was so perfect, even with a phone mark on her cheek and a mop of messy hair, and the spark of mirth in her eyes could maintain his good mood for days to weeks.

"I'll keep that in mind," she responded absently.

They looked at each other a little longer.

Finally Renesmee sighed. "Good night, my Jacob."

"Good night, Nessie." And with that she turned and entered the apartment. No more words were needed.

On the way to his car he received a text. _Who could send me a text at this hour?_ He wondered in surprise. He grinned when he learned that it was from her, his girl.

Nessie, not from the lake: _I can't sleep..._

The laughter bubbled inside him when he sat behind the wheel and turned to answer her right away.

Jacob Black: _Well turns out me too. Want to talk about it?_

Inside her room in the dorms Nessie was smiling like a fool at her phone screen. Certainly, he was perfect. And now she will never be able to fall asleep.

* * *

**AN: **Hello there;)

First date, first kiss, and some glimpses of college life and Anna... What did you think?

If you wonder about the questionable chapters' names, there's a reason for that: since every chapter is inspired by a drawing of mine, their names usually describe the pictures' content. I realized after a while that the names were no longer representations of the chapters, as I usually like them to be. But since I already named them I decided that I don't care if it's somewhat whimsical and left them that way. I hope you don't mind too much.

Next up: Jake and Nessie are going to attend two Halloween parties - at the college and at the rez:) It's going to be so much fun!

R&amp;R and have yourself a lovely day!


	5. 5 - Red Riding Hood and the Wolf

Chapter 5 – Red Riding Hood and the Wolf

Renesmee inserted the key and twisted until she heard the click.

The door creaked open, and she invited herself in. Jacob's apartment was dark, even though the skies outside had cleared and some sunlight pierced through the clouds. Halloween eve was going to be chilly, but not chillier than usual. In the city the weather was much more pleasant than at home, a fact that caused Nessie mixed feelings: she enjoyed the warmth, which was her favorite weather, but on the other hand she missed the cold which symbolized home.

She turned on the light in the entryway, then went on to turn on the lights in his small living room and in the kitchen, hallway and bedroom. She dropped her bag in his bathroom, and went to make herself some coffee.

Jacob hasn't returned from his patrol yet. they had agreed that she would prepare for the party in his apartment so he would meet her there and they could leave together. He gave her the duplicate key as soon as he received it. He wanted her to feel safe, knowing she could go to his apartment whenever she needed. Until now she had no need to use the key in cases of distress, but she did use it in other cases.

Since she was his girlfriend, and stayed in his apartment when his work prevented him from coming to visit her in the dorms, she found herself organizing the sections of his apartment that he did not bother to organize himself. He had a cleaning lady, but she only washed the floor and did his laundry, leaving enough room for Renesmee to maneuver. It was strange, as if her fingers were anxious to arrange his crumpled bed sheets (he tried to do them himself after catching her folding his covers, but it was never straight enough for her taste), or clean the fridge from mostly empty bottles and date-expired food. And it wasn't that it took her too long. With superhuman speed she could arrange his bedroom, align the pictures throughout the house and wash the dishes in the sink in no more than 30 minutes.

And after completing all that, she left him small gifts of care. Chocolate on the pillow. Notes on his bathroom mirror. A pot of pasta with sauce in the fridge with a note, **to my hungry wolf!**. When she put all of these in place a warm feeling would spread in her stomach, a feeling that intensified when her Jacob acknowledged them and rewarded her with kisses.

And there were plenty of those. She certainly wasn't complaining.

She poured herself some coffee, added two teaspoons of brown sugar and stirred, tasted and hummed approvingly.

Just a week ago she was sitting in his living room one night, her stockinged feet tucked under her and homework on her knees, waiting for him to get back from work. She was immersed in a complex mathematical problem that required her full attention and didn't hear when he entered. He was able to walk to his room and back without her noticing. He surprised her when he pulled her off the couch, knocking her homework in a clatter, and kissed her lengthily.

She was frozen for a moment; then laughed under his kiss, sighed and melted into him, wrapping her arms around him. When he moved away he muttered, "Thank you for the tea. Now I'll think of you every time I'll make myself a cup before going to bed." His gaze warmed her internals more than any heater. At such moments she was glad she noticed that his favorite tea bags supply was going to run out, and that she managed to find some on the other side of town. She kissed him again.

She finished her coffee, washed the mug and looked around the apartment. Most of it was in order, so she just straightened the sheet on his bed (which he had stretched, but just not tight enough) and went to get ready.

The costume she bought was in her bag, as well as her makeup and shoes. She took out everything and laid it out on his bathroom counter, and then took out the bow with ears she bought for Jake and put it on his bed. She closed the bathroom door and changed her clothes. Instead of her pair of jeans she wore the white stockings, instead of her tank-top and sweater she wore the red dress. It was a vintage dress she found in a thrift store, and in her eyes it fitted the costume beautifully. It had short puffy sleeves and a bit of a cleavage. The red skirt reached her knees, and was adorned with blue filigree near the edges. It also had a white underskirt that made the skirt puffy. Her booties were replaced by glossy red shoes with chunky heels; She left the cape in the bag until later.

Her hair was pulled back in a braid over her shoulder and she undid it carefully, spreading her hair over her shoulders. Bronze curls spilled down her back and she examined them with satisfaction. Jacob will approve. She was at the final stages of makeup when she heard the door open.

"Honey, I'm home," she heard him mutter, as if to himself, and she chuckled. There was no need in yelling when you could hear twenty times better than humans, and they made use of it to keep private. He lived in a high-rise apartment building and more than once they've heard from the neighboring apartments more when they cared to hear. Very soon they found themselves communicating through quiet words, which was also a lot more intimate than their normal speech volume in the presence of other people.

"I'm just finishing up in here," she said to the mirror. "Your ears are on the bed."

She heard him striding about his apartment. Going to the kitchen, and drinking an entire bottle of water. Then his footsteps approached the bathroom. Two taps on the door. "Can I see?"

"Not yet! Go get ready yourself."

"I just came back from a patrol Nessie... I have to take a shower before I get dressed."

"Oh yeah," she murmured, recalling the sweat that came with the physical exertion. Not to mention the dirt. "Okay, wait just a moment." She heard him step into his room while she studied her face in the mirror. Brown mascara thickened her lashes with no unwanted chunks. She liked the fuchsia pink lipstick, that made the overall look quite lovely. She shoved her clothes into the bag and pulled on her cape, tying it at the base of her neck. Perfect.

"I'm out," she announced, opening the bathroom door to the hallway. His door was closed; she shrugged and went to the living room.

He showered and dressed much faster than her. It was a blessing and a source of envy at the same time. How did he manage to look great with one-tenth of the effort that she spent?! It was so frustrating sometimes.

"How was the patrol?" She asked when she heard him approaching. She supposed, for some reason, that when he'd move to the city he won't have to continue with his tribal duties, but was proven wrong pretty quickly. Not only that many of his pack moved with him to the city and felt the need to continue with their old duties, they also had a good reason to patrol - the imprint of their leader lived there. Renesmee tried to avoid the thought that she was the main reason that wolves wandered around town and hunted vampires, but truth was caution was wise. And they have already caught some vampire bastards.

"Fine, I guess," Jacob said behind her, before pulling her to him and burying his face in her hair. "You smell better than anything else I had to smell today," he sighed, and on the same breath: "All these kids that wander around at night attract vampires like flies to the light. But today there was only one we smelled at the far end of the city, and he realized very quickly that he shouldn't enter our territory and ran with his tail between his legs. His metaphorical tail, I should say." Renesmee snickered.

She turned around to kiss him, but halfway to his mouth she halted. Jake lowered his head to complete the kiss but she blocked his mouth with her hand and nodded downwards, her eyebrows connecting.

"What are you wearing?"

She lowered her hand to his chest and pushed him away gently, so as to examine his clothes. She frowned when her eyes fell to the faded T-shirt he wore, his cut-off jeans and bare feet.

"What is this?" she repeated, her lips curling in dissatisfaction. "Are these your patrol clothes?"

"Yeah," he replied, one eyebrow high up. "Not the ones I wore today, obviously, but yeah. I thought it would be funny."

"You thought it would be funny?" She could only repeat after him. Her eyes rose to the top of his head, and indeed, he wore the ears she had bought him. But other than that, he didn't look at all as if he was dressed up.

"Yeah, you know, since I'm a wolf during patrols, it fits that I wear my patrol clothes. An inside joke that the boys will get."

"Yes, _only_ the boys will get it!" She cried and took a step back.

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows drawn together. "What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong?" She asked, anger raising her tone. "Look at me! This is what a Halloween costume looks like. Like this," she waved at her dress, her shoes, the red cape. "We talked about this Jake, you told me you'd take care of your costume!"

"And I did!" He responded, offended.

"_This _is not a costume! I thought you'd find a wolf suit at some store! Or even online!"

"Nessie, did you really think I'm going to wear a wolf suit..."

"What's wrong with that?' Her voice raised another octave.

"That I'd feel like a complete fool in a suit like that!" He didn't raise his voice, but his features were no longer leveled. "I feel stupid with those ears on! How could you think I'll agree to wear a full-on costume?"

"But we agreed to wear a couple's costume…"

"…The most unoriginal costume in the history of the modern wolf. Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf, I think every couple in the tribe has worn that at least once. We'll be lucky if we are the only ones with this costume at the party today," he snapped.

"It doesn't bother me, and you know it! It's still a funny costume! And it suits you awfully well!" The frustration caused her to clench her fists on her hips.

"Nessie, please don't be mad..." His voice softened, but she was already fuming. She turned away and snatched up her purse, which was actually a woven basket. "Let's go to the car," she hissed through clenched teeth, and headed out of the apartment. They may be having a fight, but the first party they were invited to, of the Biology Department, was set to begin relatively early. Renesmee invited Anna to go with her, and she didn't want to leave her stranded for too long. They needed to get going.

Jacob was not going to let her go alone. He quickly grabbed for his keys and followed her, his long legs not letting her increase the gap between them. "Why does it bother you so much?" He asked, his voice had lost its earlier protest.

Renesmee kept silent. She stomped to the car, her heels ticking loudly on the pavement. She arrived at the car and stood by the passenger door, waiting for Jacob to unlock it. The remote beeped and she entered, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at the windshield in front of her. Most of her initial rage was fading away, but she was still annoyed with him.

He sat in the driver's seat and started the engine. The car roared to life and the radio turned on instantly, the voice of Justin Timberlake announcing at full volume, "_I don't wanna lose you now, I'm lookin' right at the other half of me..._" Jacob turned it off with a punch. And waited.

After one minute of driving Renesmee finally said in a small voice, "It's like you don't even care.."

Jake couldn't resist. "What don't I care about?"

She shot him a paralyzing look and huffed. At that moment she seemed to him more than anything like an annoyed kitty. But she calmed and continued, biting her lip, "It's as if you don't care about us…"

"Nessie, you know it's not true…"

"How would I know?" She questioned, turning in her seat to him, just to look at his profile, since he had to keep his eyes on the road. "I am making efforts to pamper you, to show you that I think of you," she said, thinking of the surprises in his apartment, "but lately I feel like I have to chase you all the time. I come to your apartment... And I leave you small 'attentions'…"

"It's not my fault that the work has taken over my time lately... I don't have a minute to breathe.." Jacob muttered, nevertheless remorse has started to seep in.

"I know you're busy, Jake," she said. "At first I didn't mind going the extra mile, because I want to see you, and I don't mind walking from the campus to your place. I truly don't mind."

"Nessie…" Jake took his hand off the wheel and found hers, encompassing her small palm in his. For a moment her thoughts flashed through his mind, masking the road. It was a flash of his ragged clothes, her pretty dress and relatively way too much disappointment for their situation. He released her hand. Dammit.

"Let me finish." Nessie returned her eyes to the window. "All I wanted was to wear matching costumes and display our relationship like a normal couple." They are just costumes, Jacob thought, and it was as if she could hear him. "They're not just costumes, Jake," she implored him. "It's important for me to dress up in Halloween, and to wear something that represent me. And all these years I've been watching my family flaunt their couples' costumes, and I thought to myself, when will I get to dress up with my boyfriend?" She wasn't talking about the costumes, he finally grasped. She was talking about them.

"And when you don't even bother to give any thought to the costume we agreed on, it feels as if... as if you don't care about us.." She bit her lip and Jacob caught a shine to her eyes. Damn, was she crying?

He pulled over, turned off the engine and turned to her, taking her hands in his. Feelings of misery swirled inside him at once. "Nessie, baby, that's not true, you know that... I care about us very much. I care more than anything in the world, in fact, and you should know that I'm not kidding about that." She sniffed and tried very hard not to weep.

"Do you know why work is so important to me? Because it allows me to save money, so we could build ourselves a future together. It's important to me because of you. Every day when I go to work I think of you. You are the thing that pushes me forward, that makes me try to get better, to evolve. Because of you I'm willing to take in more clients than recommended at the moment, because I want my business to survive the hard times to come, so I can take care of you. Of our future." Her eyes were cast down now, and he knew that she felt bad about thinking lightly of his work. The connection between them was still open.

"And I admit that I just don't like dressing up... it makes me feel a bit stupid, like it doesn't suit my age. I didn't mind putting on ears and looking a bit foolish for you. I thought that if I wear my own clothes as a joke, that would be an excellent compromise, I never thought it will upset you so much."

Now she was regretting the fight she started.

"Don't feel bad, baby," he murmured. "I love the gifts you leave me at home. Even when we don't get to see each other, it makes my whole day to find, say, a note from you in my closet. Maybe I hadn't told you enough how much I love it. I appreciate everything you do for me. I wish I had the time do the same for you."

She was still thinking ill of herself, especially for acting like a child by getting angry about his costume, whereas he was thinking about their future. This was not his goal. He wanted to explain himself to her so she won't be cross with him, but to make her angry with herself was an unwanted side-effect. He studied her face. Her eyes were downcast, as she couldn't bring herself to look at him, and her eyelashes rested on the apples of her cheeks. She did something with her eyes. He liked that. And her lips were hot pink, a color that made her lips much more pronounced than usual. Her dress hugged her body in a way that made his mouth water. He thought: Wow, she's stunning, and she did it all _for me_.

He framed her face in his hands and took a risk on the pink lipstick when he crushed her mouth to his. He caught her in the middle of breath; she was surprised when he kissed her. Sometimes he forgot that the thoughts connection between them was one-sided; she couldn't read his mind. Damn. He pulled away to give her a chance to recover, but she drew him back to her, her hands wrapping firmly around him, her fingers invading his hair.

Her lipstick tasted sweet but not unpleasant, but he preferred her taste. He risked wrinkling her tailored dress when his hands slid down her back. When he kissed her like this, the only clear thought in her mind was his name.

"Nessie…" He sighed in response to her silent call, and she breathed in his arms. When she finally pulled away, her hands clang to his shirt, a small smile played on her lips. Which weren't so pink anymore.

Jacob reached out and wiped his mouth with his fingertips, examining them with a critical eye. Pink.

Renesmee chuckled softly, "Yeah, you should probably wipe that off." She handed him a piece of tissue that she had produced from somewhere, and he wiped his mouth with every ounce of dignity he could muster.

"I'm sorry I was angry with you like that."

"It's fine."

"You're so important to me Jake... sometimes I cannot help but fear that I might lose you."

"You will never lose me, Renesmee. This wolf is not going anywhere," he reminded her.

"I know, but my female brain insists on worrying…" She tapped a finger to her temple, only half joking.

"I would tell you not to worry, except I know it's pointless, so I have another request."

"What?"

"Tell me what worries you."

"Done." She nodded once, as if they have signed an agreement. "Well, I guess... we can keep going now."

"Actually, we're here."

"What?"

Renesmee looked around. He was right, of course. She haven't even registered their arrival.

"Then let's go already!" She picked up her bag and jumped out of the car. Her wolf came out too and walked around the car to meet her.

"Are you sure you don't mind..?" He hinted at his clothes and Nessie sighed. "No, there's really nothing we can do about it. If no one gets it – it's their problem." She examined her reflection in the car window and called out upon seeing her face. "You wiped off all of my lipstick!" She complained, and started rummaging through her handbag for the vanished product.

"You were guilty too, if I remember correctly," Jacob chuckled, leaning on the vehicle beside her as she pulled out the object and carefully spread the color on her lips. When she was finished she turned to him. "Let's go."

* * *

Anna stood in the corner, just by Renesmee's group, and felt miserably alone. She was used to feeling alone at campus, but at the moment she was feeling particularly alone, because standing with a group of people who all know you and none of them talk to you was a most isolating experience. Nessie, you can't get here soon enough.

She sipped from her beer and studied Renesmee's friends. There were five all in all. Three girls and two boys. She has met them enough times to know their exact roles in the small study group.

Melanie was a Latina with a voice that filled the whole room, and was responsible for setting meeting hours. Emma was the group's dictator, spurring the others to do their papers in time with her sharp tongue. Jenny was the blonde sorority girl with other ambitions apart from marrying rich, and her pleasant demeanor contributed to a calmer atmosphere. Chris was a bit chubby and very smart, and he was good at clarifying whatever the professor didn't explain well enough. Nessie's role in the group was to provide everyone with lecture notes. She was smart enough and fast enough to listen, comprehend and write succinctly every sentence of the lecturers, and was an invaluable asset to the group.

And finally there was Dean. He was handsome in a nerdy way, with broad shoulders, nice hair and glasses without which he was as blind as a bat. He also had a crush on Renesmee from the beginning of the year, and Anna didn't have to be told to notice his innumerable admiring glances at her friend. Anna decided he must have joined to get a chance to talk to Nessie – only to discover she already had a boyfriend.

"Renesmee's here!" Jenny exclaimed brightly, waving at the entrance where Anna couldn't see.

"This is her boyfriend?" Melanie whistled appreciatively. "No wonder she keeps ignoring the whole department's flirting. This guy is a hot piece of man..."

Emma cleared her throat. "Mel, they're practically here."

"Not really," Melanie shrugged.

"What is he wearing? I don't like him," Dean growled under his breathe. Anna rolled her eyes. Chris punched his friend's shoulder. "Get yourself together, man," he warned, and a moment later Renesmee reached them.

The girls hugged each other cheerfully, complimenting each other for their costumes and makeup. The other girls were completely dressed up like Renesmee, Melanie a bee, Emma a pirate and Jenny a black swan. Anna herself went as a Goth, and was incredibly pleased with her costume. It was nice to try new things once a year. She was also quite attached to the black nail polish.

Renesmee hugged her. "I hope we didn't leave you high and dry," she commented in her ear. "I'm fine," Anna feigned disinterest, much like a goth might. "I've been watching your friends. They're pretty interesting."

Dean was giving Jacob looks of undisguised hatred while Chris greeting him and patting his back. "It's nice to finally meet Renesmee's boyfriend..." he said warmly.

"It's nice to finally meet her study group," Jake said with a smile. On the other side of the group Jenny was staring at him at length, and Nessie realized, dammit, he has lipstick residue on his lips. Awkward.

Instead of sending him to wipe his face again, she chose to pull his head to her and peck him on the lips. "Hey Jake, can you get us some beer?"

"Of course, honey." He smiled at her as he straightened, before walking away. That's it, she thought with satisfaction. Now I don't care what they think.

Melanie started to laugh. "Girl, I see why you kept him to yourself. If I knew this is what you're hiding I wouldn't have doubted for a moment that you have a boyfriend..." Mel has often teased her that Jake was fictional, and she didn't believe even when Anna confirmed that he did exist.

Renesmee shrugged. "Do you recognize our costume?" She asked Emma the pirate. The latter examined Nessie, with her hood pulled on her head and a basket in her hands. Then she looked at Jake across the room, his head standing out over the rest of the people there.

"I'd say Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf, although I don't understand why he's wearing ripped jeans. Or why he's barefoot."

"Forget it, it's a private joke," Renesmee sighed.

"He doesn't look dressed up," Dean grunted under his breath. Nessie ignored it.

"Anna, how do you feel about coming with us after this to Jake's party?"

Her friend straightened. "Really?" Nessie nodded. Her original plan was to get Dean to spend the evening with Anna, but he seemed in a bad mood for matchmaking. It would be fun to introduce Anna to the gang at home.

"Yeah, why not? They're cool, real nice, and I'm sure you'll have a good time with us. But still, I must warn you - they all look like him-" She indicated with her thumb in Jake's direction. "The taken ones will make you sigh with envy and the available ones will hit on you shamelessly, and may very well break your heart. Come at your own risk."

"I'll take that risk," Anna replied, her face blank. Her boyfriend broke up with her two months ago, in a move that affected Anna's mood severely. She's been trying to recover from the blow, and definitely wanted to start dating again, but didn't have any offers. Renesmee definitely wanted to help, but she wasn't sure if she was doing her a favor by introducing her to the wolf pack of La Push. There was a good chance she was getting her into trouble. You never know with these wolves.

Jacob returned, holding a beer to Renesmee. He nodded at Anna. "Sure, we'd love to take you with us. Every friend of Nessie is a friend of the guys." Anna was surprised that he had heard their conversation over all the noise, but over time she got accustomed to their occasional strangeness . She liked them anyway.

"How long have you been together?" Dean asked, surprising the couple. Jake replied with raised eyebrows, "From the beginning of this academic year." He took a sip from his beer. "But we've known each other since forever." Renesmee smiled and placed her hand on his arm. _Since I was born, you mean_, she sent with a playful smile.

"How come we never see you on campus?" Dean attacked. Renesmee didn't approve.

"He works hard," she said, "at his garage. He doesn't have much free time to visit college campuses."

"You work in a garage?" Dean's tone implied what he thought of such profession.

"He is the owner of the garage," Renesmee replied, crossing her arms over her chest. What's his problem?

"Nessie…" Jacob murmured in a voice only for her ears. "Yes, I am the owner," he said to the hostile group member.

"Oh…" The guy looked as if all of his wind was knocked out. "Oh, all right." Then he decided, to Renesmee's relief, that to spend the evening envying a taken girl was a lousy way to enjoy in a party. He turned on his heel and left without saying goodbye.

"That was weird," Nessie shook her head.

The girls of the group laughed wholeheartedly. Chris shook his head. "The poor guy. He never stood a chance."

"Chance for what?" Renesmee puzzled and the girls laughed louder, Jenny was clutching Melanie's arm to keep from falling with laughter. Jacob smiled half-heartedly, absently stroking her back. "If you don't know, I suppose it doesn't matter," he told her.

The remaining half an hour at the Biology party went without further incidents. They enjoyed the marine-animals theme costumes (the choice of the Biology organizers), the frightening shaped dishes and an entertaining company courtesy of Renesmee's group. They wanted to know everything about Jacob, but didn't bother him too much. When it was time to leave, Anna went with them.

Jacob turned his car to La Push and drove the speed at which Nessie would have never dared to drive, and yet she trusted him. Anna swore in several sharp turns but otherwise didn't complain. When they arrived at the reserve Renesmee announced, "Welcome, Anna!"

"It's so different here in the North..." Anna murmured. "All these trees…"

While driving Jake's phone buzzed again and again, so Renesmee read the messages for him. Those were mostly the guys asking when is he coming, but his sister Rachel also sent him a picture of her and her husband hugging against the background of the party, and there was a request from Emily to stop on the way to buy more cups because she's afraid that Sam didn't get enough.

"The party is at Sam's," Renesmee told her friend. "He's sort of the guys' leader. Apart from Jacob, who's also the leader." Jacob smirked.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "There are two leaders?"

"Exactly."

"And how does that work?"

"Well," Jacob said, "actually it didn't work for a while, and we fought a lot. But that was a long time ago and now we are good friends. Besides, it definitely helped that we no longer live in the same area."

"Oh."

Renesmee smiled at the back seat and continued without a flinch. "He's married to Emily. They are the elders of the gang. But don't be surprised that he doesn't look very elderly. All the people in the reservation look really, _really_ good for their age."

Jacob snorted with laughter.

"These are Rachel and Paul," She showed her the picture Rachel sent to Jake. "Married. Also, Embry's taken, Quill's taken, Seth's taken..." sliding her finger she showed her pictures of them in her cell phone. "Although it should be easy to identify the taken ones. If everything's alright, everyone will show up with their spouses today."

"What's that?" Jacob intervened suddenly. "You're trying to match Anna with one of my brothers?"

Anna blushed but Renesmee replied calmly, "so what? Anna's great, and I think that if she clicked with one of the pack it'll be harmless."

"Are you sure?" He asked skeptically. "Some of the boys aren't really boyfriend material..." He cleared his throat and Anna didn't get to hear his next words. "I mean Nessie, some of them are certified heartbreakers. Don't let her anywhere near Tay, for example, this boy has no heart, not that I know of, not when it comes to pretty girls."

Nessie rolled her eyes and told Anna, "Jacob says not to go for Tay, but I say that if you like him, go for it."

Anna giggled. "Okay, okay, you give me too much credit. I'm pretty timid, Nessie."

"That's why we gave you beer, honey!" Ness called cheerfully, sending the back seat a malicious grin.

"Yeah, well, we'll see how it goes," Anna resented.

They arrived at Sam's house, a broad cottage with two floors. Sam and Emily had three lovely kids, and Nessie was happy to see them again. They stepped out to the cold weather and Anna shivered. I forgot how humans get cold, Renesmee thought with guilt, and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Let's get inside already," she dragged her to the house.

The moment they entered the familiar feeling of home enveloped her. Here were friends, family, and companionship. Some song was playing, and Renesmee recognized Katy Perry, but the voices of the pack overpowered it. The lower voices of the guys mingled with their girls, and with Sam and Emily's children who were scampering around among the party goers. She recognized Rachel's voice, shrieking about something Paul had said, Quill's voice in the kitchen, assisting Emily and Claire talking with Sarah in the living room. There were also the tribe's youth, and she saw in the room the guys who worked for Jacob, Tay and Jess.

"Nessie!" the calls came from various directions when the two entered. She greeted everyone with joy.

"Nessie, it's good to see you!"

"We thought you won't make it..."

"Where's Jacob? You finally dumped the loser?" that was Paul. Of course. Renesmee laughed. "He's just behind me, Paul, so you better watch out for your neck." She waved at Anna. "This is my friend Anna, she's my roommate. Everyone, please be kind to her and don't scare her away."

"Hello Anne!" was more or less the collective answer. Anna waved at everyone halfheartedly. "Hey," she murmured.

"Renesmee, good to see you," It was Sam. "Emily's stuck in the kitchen, she'd like it if you go say hello." Nessie nodded respectfully. Sam was always a bit distant with her. He knew she wasn't dangerous, but her Vampire heritage still deterred him. It was mostly fine on her part, mainly because Emily was a good friend. "I'll go say hello right away."

Jacob entered then, producing several calls as well. Anna concluded that the two were really popular. It wasn't such a far-reaching conclusion, but she has already drunk more than one beer.

"Renesmee Carly Cullen!" Nessie turned, just before she was crashed by two strong and warm arms, and was delighted to find it was Leah hugging her. "Leah! You're here! I didn't know you were coming!" She shriek-cried with delight.

Leah laughed. "Yes, Roberto and I are here for a month, paying home a visit. He had to see the reservation after I spoke so much about it."

Renesmee hasn't forgotten her friend. "Leah, this is Anna. Anna, Leah. You two are good friends for me, so you should be good friends too. Leah is Jacob's age, but don't let it intimidate you."

"Hi Anna," Leah shook her hand with a half-smile that truly reminded Anna of Jacob. "I hope you won't run screaming away from here after fifteen minutes."

Anna let out a surprised laugh. "I hope so too." Renesmee was about to say something but then glanced around and changed her mind. Maybe she shouldn't ask Leah to introduce the guys to Anna when everyone was listening. "Look, Leah, I'd like to catch up with you but first I have to go say hello to Emily. Can you... introduce everyone to Anna?" She wiggled her eyebrows with a suggestive smile. Anna turned red. In response Leah placed her palm flat against her heart. "Upon my word, Renesmee, I'll introduce Anna to everyone worth meeting. Evvveryone."

"We don't have to meet everyone..." Anna muttered and Leah snickered, putting her hand around the little girl's elbow. "Don't you worry; you'll meet only those worth meeting."

Anna didn't know that everyone in their area had heard the last statement, and so was very surprised when all of the guests were quick to come and meet her, as eager to meet Queen Elizabeth herself. The reason was that no one there was willing to declare themselves _not_ worth meeting.

Nessie heard the former she-wolf asking Anna if she was Gothic, and Anna replying that she wasn't, it was just a costume. She shrugged and went to the kitchen to see Emily.

There was dancing in the other room, and at some point Jacob pulled her from the kitchen and from Emily to dance with him. She laughed and let him give her more beer and more water, without paying attention to whatever was passing through her throat. She sang to the words of Katy Perry's "Hot and Cold", hooted when everyone recreated their own version of the "Harlem shake," and embraced his neck in slow dance when "Thinking out loud" by Ed Sheeran was played. There were occasional comments about the originality of their costume, comments that made Renesmee laugh awkwardly and Jacob response, "Nessie wanted to be Red Riding Hood so we went for it," waving away the detractors. She almost kissed his cheek before recalling her pink lipstick. Well, now she knew why he preferred her makeup to be more subtle.

On the other side of the party Anne was absolutely enjoying herself. Leah was sarcastic and unexpectedly funny, and extracted details about her life with Nessie with ease. She introduced Claire and Sarah to her, and their guys, and Anna chuckled, recalling the pictures Nessie showed her in the car. The single guys were eager to meet her much more than she would have thought, and their attention was rather flattering. Tay turned out to be the perfect heartbreaker, when he kissed her hand in feigned gallantry, and she firmly withdrew her hand. No heartbreakers. No matter how good looking.

And there were more than enough good looking guys there. Renesmee was right to warn her, but she didn't warn her enough! Leah was a tall Amazon with cheekbones that could cut, and she was the female version of the guys from the pack - as Nessie and Jake called them occasionally. The guys were all tall, dark, and ridiculously muscular. Jacob looked almost normal among them. It didn't help that everyone had high cheeks, eyes you can drown in and a dazzling smile that showcased their pearly whites.

They asked her about her studies, hobbies, about being roomies with Nessie. They were quiet an entertaining bunch, exchanging mocks and mutual jokes in a rate that she had trouble to keep up with, but still found it easy to join the laughter. Leah also introduced her husband, who apart from his different colorings fit right in with the pack. He was strapping and tall, the only differences were his fair skin and green eyes.

Renesmee and Jacob disappeared from the room very quickly, and she didn't find them until Jessie, who apparently worked with Jake, pulled her to the room where the dancing was. She found Nessie dancing there and caught her eye.

Jessie was very nice and easy on the eyes, and she certainly didn't suffer from dancing with him. Anna saw Nessie lifting a discreet thumb from across the room.

"So how come you don't have a boyfriend?" Jessie asked in her ear, trying to get over the music. Anna shrugged. "My high school boyfriend broke up with me two months ago. Apparently a long-distance relationship wasn't his thing."

"When was that?"

"Two months ago." Which she had already mentioned.

"And since then no one hit on you? I don't believe it."

Anna shrugged, unaware of the compliment. "I don't go out much," she admitted. "I'm kind of nerd, really."

"Ah, I know nerds, Jacob's Nessie is mega-nerd," he said with a smug smile.

Anna snorted. "Nessie isn't a real nerd. I'm much nerdier than her," she informed him.

"You don't seem-" he began, when suddenly someone shoved him aside, saying in a polite tone that clashed with the shove, "Excuse me, it's my turn to dance with the new girl," and took his place in front of her.

Anna heard Jess muttering, "What the hell, man," but only vaguely. In front of her was a guy who wasn't introduced to her before. She was somewhat glad that she hasn't until now, seeing as her heart fell to her underwear. He was much prettier than the rest. Even more than Jacob, in her personal opinion, though she probably won't share that with Nessie. He wasn't so tall compared with the others, which she liked very much, since she was smaller than Nessie, and he had a beautifully molded face, slightly slanted eyes and a straight nose. His black hair was long just enough to cover his ears and she had an overwhelming urge to push it behind his ear on one side. He was stunning.

"Hello," She heard herself say. "I'm Annabel. Or Anna."

"I'm Teddy," He introduced himself. "I am very pleased to meet you, Anna," he added. He hasn't taken his eyes from hers, and she was afraid that if she'd look away the spell will be broken. She didn't notice when she stopped dancing, but the others around them noticed, since Teddy also wasn't dancing.

"Teddy," she tried his name in her mouth. "We weren't introduced," she said weakly.

"I was here," he said, and only days after the deed she realized that it wasn't exactly a helpful answer.

She didn't notice when people around them have stopped dancing to stare at them, and then continued to dance after a minute, pretending nothing had happened. But the word spread in whispers, and various people sent them curious glances.

Dancing in front of Jake, Renesmee raised a triumphant fist. "Yay!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"You planned this?" Jake grumbled, but his lips stretched in a smile.

"I was hoping.. I'm not a fortune teller, wise guy."

"You meant it to be Teddy?"

"Not necessarily Teddy. But come to think of it, I think it's perfect. They're perfect."

Jake considered this for a minute, and finally shrugged. "Whatever. You're probably right. I'm not going to question the imprint Mojo."

"Neither-do-I," Nessie hummed cheerfully.

* * *

Renesmee was sleepy at the end of the evening, when Jake carried her to his car, and she fell asleep as soon as he seated her in the passenger seat. He turned to look for Anna, and finnaly found her huddled with Teddy in a secluded corner of the house. The guy was in the middle of kissing her when Jake found them. Were they not imprinted, he would have probably pulled him away from her in a matter of seconds.

"Man, you haven't had your first date, give her some space," he murmured behind his best worker back.

It worked. The boy's back stiffened when he recognized his boss's voice, and he straightened and walked away from Anna to a proper distance.

Anna's gleaming eyes testified to a dangerous mix of intoxication and fresh imprint, and Jake decided that he got there in time. "We're leaving," he informed Anna. "You two should finish up, I want to get out of here and put Nessie to bed."

She was very flushed when she took the pen from Teddy's hand and wrote her number on his open palm. When he kissed her hand she didn't think that it was mock gallantry, only heartwarming sweetness. "I'll call you tomorrow," he promised.

"You don't have to so soon..." her mouth replied before thinking and she regretted it immediately. Why would she say that?

"But I want to," he insisted. "We will talk, Annabel. It was a pleasure meeting you, Anna, I'm so glad you came here today."

"Me too, Teddy," she blushed and that was when Jake drew her away.

"Oh, that was lovely," He chuckled to himself. It should be fun to harass Teddy the following days. He helped Anna get into the backseat and announced, "We're going home, girls."

* * *

Anna didn't need help to get into their little apartment, but Nessie drank way more than she should. Jacob groaned as he lifted her and her bag with both hands, and then shrugged when he realized that she wasn't actually heavy for him.

She woke up half way when he carried her into her room, and a bit more when he laid her on the bed.

"Jake…" She slurred.

"Take off your shoes," he told her and went to get aspirin from the kitchen.

When he returned there were no shoes on her feet, and he was grateful for that. He pulled her to sit and gave her the pills and a glass of water. "Swallow," he ordered, and when she complied he untied the knot that held her cloak in place and pulled the cloth off her shoulders, throwing it on a chair next to the bed. She handed him the glass when she was finished, her eyes half closed. "Jakey…"

"Can you take off these tights?" He questioned.

She gave her feet a hazy stare. "Whaa?"

"Okay, no is no. Tonight you sleep with your tights on."

He helped her slip under the covers. Adjusted the pillow under her head and went to turn off the light. When he returned he lit the lamp beside her head, and sat down on the bed in the limited space her body left him.

"Jake..." she was probably trying to tell him something. Probably.

"Tonight was real fun Nessie, despite the less promising start. Good idea, bringing Anna along. The pack grew fond of her very quickly."

She nodded and wobbled her head, trying to get out of the cobwebs of sleep. "Ovf-off course they li-liked her…" she managed to utter.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. And her nose. And her mouth. Her hands found his face and kept him there for a while, until she got tired of lifting her head.

"Good night, Nessie."

"Gu… good night, Jake."

He was about to stand up when her voice stopped him. "Jake?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I... I love you."

It was the first time she had said it, the first time she had said the words in a way that turned his stomach and accelerated his heartbeat. He lowered his gaze to her face and saw her looking at him seriously, observing him, insofar as the fuzziness of her drunken state allowed her.

"I love you too, Nessie." He said softly, and she smiled, closing her eyes. He grabbed her hand; the bizarre images flying through his mind confirmed that she had fallen asleep. He sighed and finally stood up.

Before he left he murmured, so as not to wake her up, "I love you too."

* * *

**AN:** That's what I have so far:)

Hope you liked it as much as I did! I was inspired to write this one just before Purim (which is when Jewish people dress up) and my love for costumes definitely seeped into the chapter. I think it was quite a day: they fought, they made up, they found Anna true love.

Next up will probably be (because I haven't written it yet...) Jake's proposal, so obviously there'll be a time jump. But don't hold your breath, because there is no telling when I will write it...

R&amp;R,

And have a lovely summer/winter (wherever you are)!


	6. 6 - A Heart of Wood

Chapter 6 – A Heart of Wood

An X-ACTO knife in one hand and a piece of wood in the other, Jacob pressed his lips and eyebrows in concentration. He began with several short movements, carving unnecessary parts and revealing the shape he wanted inside the wood. His desk was filled with scattered pieces of wood that will be thrown in the trash at the end of the day, and will join there his previous attempts in carving. It had to be perfect.

The ring itself was the tricky part. You see, he wanted it to be in one piece, a perfectly thin ring to fit the finger of his woman, without the need to attach anything. A perfect ring suitable for the perfect woman, and for a perfect love that will never break. He was an incurable romantic, and he did not care one bit.

Five years have passed since they got together, and those five years were no simple thing. He might have proposed a long time ago, if it wasn't so creepy in the eyes of the world. After all, she was still a teenager - of regular years, mind you. But the truth was that he enjoyed their time together, as boyfriend and girlfriend, the lightness this status had allowed them. He had no intentions of ever looking at another woman - for him she was the only one, and that was it. Marriage will be the final seal on the eternal bond between them, and a way to finally appease Edward, who as long as they lived together without the ring and forms, had acted as if it was a personal crime against him.

Those were some interesting couple of years.

* * *

"Come on, Jake, it's only two days with my family..."

A growl.

"I don't understand where this mood is coming from; you've known them for years... For more years than I do, in fact!"

Another grunt. Jacob stirred the wheel on the path leading to Casa Cullen, and refrained from making eye contact with his girlfriend in the passenger seat.

"Jake..." She's probably stuck out her lower lip, widened those eyes the way she knew he couldn't resist her. Good thing he wasn't looking at her.

"Why don't you look at me?" She cried out in frustration. He growled and slowed down through a particularly narrow passage.

Then he jumped when her hand slithered to his leg. "Nessie!" He snapped, sending her a warning look.

"Aha!" She exclaimed triumphantly. "You're finally looking at me."

He snorted.

"Jake... you were mostly enthusiastic up until fifteen minutes ago about the idea of Thanksgiving with the Cullens... What's changed?"

He sighed. "Why do you have to be so determined?" And when she didn't answer, he grumbled to himself, "A man can no longer sulk in this country?"

"Jake, that's not fair." She placed her hand on his fingers on the steering wheel, sending him orange feelings (those have always been colored), which proved his mood has definitely affected her, and now she was sulking as well.

"Well, you know I like your family enough..."

"Aha."

"Emmett and Alice, at least..."

"Yes."

"And that they are like a second family to me - actually, maybe a third, after the pack ..."

"Of course."

"And I used to hang out a lot with them, most of the time with you."

"I was there."

"But it's been almost a year since the last time I did that, since we started going out and spending a lot more time together. And only now it occurred to me that I didn't get the chance to hang out around your father ever since we started officially dating."

Renesmee sat up in her seat. Now he's got to the point.

"And it occurred to me what a nightmare it's going to be for him to hear my thoughts and memories of you. And what's worse, what a nightmare it'd be for me to try _not_ to think about you and what we did, say... yesterday afternoon."

Renesmee blushed furiously, and coughed once to disguise it.

"...And the thought is depressing. I predict this holiday would end up with serious injuries for me, if not physical, then mental."

Nessie stared ahead as they approached the house. _I'm pretty sure there is no such thing as mental injuries, _she thought to him.

"And it doesn't help that Eddie can hear my thoughts a mile away," he added.

"Oh, Jake, I didn't think..." come to think of it, she will need to maintain a clear mind herself, which isn't going to be easy. "But it's just Dad. He's practically harmless."

"Easy for you to say, Eddie won't do anything to you. He might try to take _my_ head off."

They parked in the driveway in front of the house, and could see Alice and Rose through the glass, sitting in the living room. Alice waved happily, while Rose made a face at Jacob. Nessie waved at them back. They could see her and Jake, but not hear them. She unbuckled her belt and turned to her wolf.

"Jake," he lifted the hand-brake and turned to her, placing a long arm on the chair behind her shoulders. "I'll make it up to you, okay?" Nessie had one hand resting on his shoulder. "We'll go to the beach tomorrow, where Dad can't hear any of us." She smiled a tiny smile and stroked his cheek. He sighed. "Do you realize that now is the last time you'll touch me until we're alone in La Push tomorrow, right? I'm not going to do more than hug you in front of your father."

She smiled and took his face in her palms, kissing him a long and tender kiss. As they pulled apart he heaved another sigh and rubbed his eyes. "This should sustain me for a while." He turned off the engine. "Let's go meet the parents."

* * *

Anne and Teddy wouldn't stop kissing. It was disturbing. Nessie stared with weary eyes and knitted eyebrows.

"Nessie, it's not polite to stare," Jacob whispered. She was barely able to look away. Without taking her eyes off them, she rested her hand on his arm and thought; _they are going at it for 15 minutes straight!_

"You timed them?" He quizzed, half disturbed, half amused.

"Hey," she finally turned to look at him, "Don't judge me just because I have a watch and a normal capability in calculus. We got here at five minutes to five, and then he told her, 'You look great, honey!' and she said, 'Oh, you're too sweet!' and Since then they're kissing non-stop." She lowered her eyes to glimpse at her watch. "And now... yeah, now it's five fifteen. Twenty minutes."

He smirked. "They are in love. And young. Let them have fun." He poured himself cold water with a piece of lemon into a tall glass. The restaurant around them was half full, and the atmosphere was quite pleasant. The waiter took their order and was expected back at any moment with the dishes.

"That's not it," she shook her head. "I don't mind them smooching, I don't judge, really!" She tried to convince him. "But they're here on a double-date with us, it's so impolite! What about us?" She waved at them.

"You want them to kiss us?" Jake suggested. She slapped his arm. "It's not funny, smartass! How could it not bother you?" She groaned. From the corner of her eye she saw they were still locking lips.

"It doesn't bother me," He bestowed his wisdom upon her, "Because, my sweet pumpkin, it allows me to focus on you rather than them. Which is nice, because the main reason I agreed to go on this double date is that I like going out with you, anywhere and in any situation. "

"You make me feel like a child who demands attention," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hardly. You know what, let's ignore them and see how long they can keep this up." It made her give him her radiant smile, the one that made him feel like the worthiest man in the world. "I like this idea."

"So how are things in the garage?" She asked, pretending they were alone at the square table. The waiter came and placed a plate in front of her and in front of Teddy. Who did not notice.

"Actually," Jake said, "things are going so well, that I'm thinking of trying to open another one."

"Really?" She clapped her hands. "That's great! But how would you manage your current garage along with the new one?"

"I was thinking about Teddy, in fact," he nodded at his employee. "He is responsible and the others trust him, and I think he would make a decent manager." They both turned expectantly to see what's up with their couple of friends. There was no visible change.

Renesmee returned her focus back to him. "Wow, Jacob!"

"You really think that?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, it's a wonderful idea, I think. I'm 100 percent behind you."

He smiled, enjoying the guaranteed support he always knew he could find in her. "I love you, Nessie," he said quietly, leaning over to her. "Me too," she murmured, and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding her smiling lips to his mouth. He put one hand on her knee and the other on the back of her head.

"Eww!"

"People, can't you keep your hands off each other for two seconds?" Teddy sounded appalled. The wolf and hybrid stopped their kiss to turn to their friends, and found them giving them disgusted looks. Anna shook her head and Ted signed vomiting gestures with his finger. "Get a room!"

Renesmee and Jacob stared with mouths agape at their friends, then at each other. Teddy and Anna really meant it.

They shrugged and decided unanimously to pretend that they deserved it.

Renesmee leaned over the table and offered in a serious voice, "let's decide that from now on, no kissing in double-dates until the couple is all alone. Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

* * *

Renesmee dropped on the bed with a thud. "I don't want to go, Mom!"

"This is Brady's wedding, Renesmee Carly Cullen, and you know as well as I do that as the imprint of his alpha - you have to be there. Everyone will wonder why you're not there... You have to go."

"But I don't want to be there! Jacob will be there! What if I don't want to be his imprint anymore?" She questioned, her arm covering her eyes.

It was the middle of summer, and Renesmee returned home after the end of the exam period. It was good to come home, especially since she and Jacob were in the midst of a terrible fight. It was no simple foolishness, at least not for her. They realized that the future they had both planned was very different for both of them. Temperaments flared, both said things they did not mean, and a month has passed since the last time they saw or spoke to each other. Nessie welcomed the opportunity to come back to Forks, where she wouldn't have to see him. He never called since that terrible fight, and she wasn't going to be the first to pick up the phone. He had said terrible things about her, he should be the first one calling to say sorry.

"Don't say that, honey..." Bella sat beside her and stroked her head. "You don't mean that. Even if you are mad at him right now, even if you don't want to see his face at the moment, and even if you'll never get back together, Jacob is a good man who only brought you good in your life."

"Up until now..." Renesmee grumbled.

"Oh come on, don't grumble under your breath." Bella tutted. "It's really not flattering on you." For Bella to talk to her daughter that way, it meant that she was seriously annoyed by now.

Renesmee sat up and looked at her vampire mother in the eye. "You don't know what he said to me, Mom," she shuddered, remembering the exact words. She's not going to forgive him so easily.

"In any case, you have to go. Brady expects you to be there. The entire pack expects you to be there." Renesmee just looked at her mother miserably, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, but Bella saw that her determination began to subside.

"Mom," she looked at her hands, "you really think there is a chance we'll never get back together?" Her voice trembled and Bella sighed. "It's a possibility, sweetheart, but the chances are very small. One in a million."

"These are small chances," Nessie whispered, staring at the picture on the wall and seeing something entirely different. A future without Jacob. It was a scary, scary thought.

The reception was very impressive; the entryway was through a garden full of mini fountains and ceramics trails. Nessie was standing in her green dress near Leah and Anna, both of which were busy ordering themselves beverages at the bar.

"Do you want anything?" Leah asked, turning to Renesmee with a tall glass in her hand. "Oh, just root beer," Nessie lifted a hand. "Alcohol is not my thing." Leah shrugged. "Whatever suits you, sister."

They settled in the low sofas with drinks in their hands. Anna was there by virtue of being Teddy's imprint, and Teddy was there by virtue of being a member of the pack, even though he and Brady weren't close friends. Nessie was glad her friends were there with her. Rob, Leah's husband sat with them as well, and Teddy was periodically checking if Anna was having fun and wasn't feeling deserted, since this wedding was like a reunion for him and he felt obligated to hang out with the boys. Anna waved him away every time. "I'm fine, go to your friends. Nessie's here with me." He kissed her forehead, "you're the coolest girlfriend I could ever have!" He declared before walking away. She gazed at him with a slight smile on her lips. Renesmee looked at them with mixed feelings; she was happy for her friend, but also envied them of being together.

"Rrenesmee, he's looking at you again," Roberto said in his charming accent. Renesmee turned her eyes to him, and he looked the other way, showing her his intention. "Who?..." She started to ask but the question faded on her lips, when she saw Jacob watching her from across the room. He looked tired, yet determined. She subverted her eyes at Rob.

"Why didn't you tell me _not_ to look?" She asked irritably. "Now he knows that I know!" She whispered loudly.

He shook his head. "This is your boyfrriend, is it not? Why aren't you therre with him?"

"Rob!" Leah scolded halfheartedly. "Don't you see that they are in a fight?" He nodded, and continued as if he wasn't just reprimanded. "He can't stop looking at you, darrling," he told Renesmee. "If I looked at Leah like that, we would alrready find a secluded room and solve all our prroblems, querida," he finished with a winning smile. Nessie wasn't ready at all for the blatant interfering in her private affairs, but she couldn't be angry at that smile. He was charming and he knew it. It was the combination of bright eyes, golden locks and white teeth. No female could resist him. Nessie shook her head.

"It's not that simple, Roberto," she sighed. "Even if I did want to solve our problems... he has to apologize first."

"Oh, so that's what this is? A matterr of prride?" He shook his head. "You will have to get overr that one yourrself." For some reason she agreed with him.

The ceremony was beautiful, and Renesmee was happy to see Brady settling down and finally tying the knot. There were many people who thought it would never happen, seeing as for years he dated girl after girl, switching girlfriends like socks. When he finally met his imprint, Samantha, it was a relief to everyone. Of course, with his aforementioned reputation it was hard for him to convince her to go out with him, but when it finally happened, they took the high road and fell in love. At the ceremony, when Brady told Sam how he searched for her all these years, everyone who knew them shed a tear.

The only thing that bothered Renesmee were that bloody wolf's constant looks. Even when she didn't meet his eyes with a scowl of her own, she could feel his eyes on her, and it made her feel annoyed and thrilled at the same time. It was frustrating. How could she be so worked up about him, when she was still furious and would not forgive him? She had no answer.

At least she was glad she put in the effort and came. She looked great, dressed in an emerald taffeta dress that complimented her copper hair. The dress was strapless, with a belt that emphasized her waist and a skirt that reached above her knees. She wore higher heels than usual to boost up her confidence. Her hair was raised and pinned into place by Alice's talented hands, and she wore matching emerald earrings. He could by no means think that she was rotting at home longing for him.

She didn't feel like participating in the dancing, but Leah dragged her along. "Come on, come dance with us!" She exclaimed as she yanked her hand to the floor. Nessie gave in. When dealing with wolves, it was best to know how to choose your battles.

She danced until she felt those damn stares again, this time from behind her. She could read Roberto's lips when he told her, "He's coming over." Indeed, when she turned around, there he was. Standing. Among all the dancing people. As if his towering height didn't make him stand out as it is.

"Go away, I'm not dancing with you," she said harshly.

"I don't want to dance, Nessie, just to talk." Damn her heart that leaped at the sound of his voice, and her stomach that flipped from his closeness. She could feel his heat washing over her, despite standing three feet away. Why did she have to miss him so much? It was totally unfair. He didn't look as if her proximity was affecting him in the slightest.

"I have nothing to say to you," she replied, but the sharp tone was gone. She tried not to look at him, because when he stood closer to her she couldn't avoid thinking, _damn, he looks fine in a tuxedo._

_I knew he would look fine in a tuxedo_.

"Then just listen." He advanced about a foot and nodded when she didn't withdraw.

"I hate this. I hate not being with you. I hate myself without you. No one wants to be in the same room with me, and I realized very quickly that I don't too. Please Nessie, come out with me so we can talk about it and fix what happened?"

It was straight to the point. And demanded courage. Everyone who danced in their immediate circle could hear him, and the wolves' sense of gossip was highly developed. If until now no one had any idea why they didn't show up together for the event, now everyone had a much better idea.

She stopped dancing, "Jacob..."

"Give him a shot, let go of your prride just for a second," Roberto said, and a surprised Leah slammed her hand on his mouth. "Rob! I'm sorry Nessie, we're going away now," she gave her husband a meaningful look and guided him to another corner of the floor, far away from the couple.

Renesmee looked around and realized they were making a scene anyway. Curious glances around her made her fidget uneasily. "Okay..." she mumbled, turned and headed for the exit to the garden, without checking if Jacob was following her.

Outside, she found a tree and leaned against it, crossed her arms and gave him a look that said, 'Well? What have you got to say for yourself? '

Jacob sighed. "I love you," he began.

"Are you trying to soften me up?" She shot.

"No, I'm trying to remind you why we're both here. Speaking about what happened. Because I love you, and I'm pretty sure you still love me, and it would be a shame if we won't try to do something and just give up."

"I'm not giving up," she responded, "I'm just aware of my rights. And it is my right not to apologize if you call me hurtful names."

"Hurtful names? That's it? Nessie, I…"

"Don't try to soften the blow!" she was furious. "I don't mind that we see the future differently… we can talk it out, coordinate plans… You just surprised me when you presumed that I'm planning on being a housewife instead of trying to realize my potential in my chosen profession. I understand that you think I shouldn't work if you have money, and here's a reminder to you, my parents also have money, it's not as if I need to marry rich... but I'm not going to sit at home or, or, or... go to charity events or whatever it is that rich women do with their time. I wouldn't be this woman, and now you know it. I'm sure you have no problem with the prospect. "

He nodded. "You're right, I don't. You're welcome to research chimpanzees if that's what you want, even though I know that if I had the option and someone would have funded my life, I would sit at home all day playing video games."

"But I'm not you."

"Noted."

"But what you said, Jake, I can't forget it. It haunts me at night. It was a really low blow.." She shuddered. She thought about it constantly, recalling it in the most inconvenient moments, and the feeling was very unpleasant.

"Nessie, you know I didn't mean what I said, that was only because I was so angry with you.. And may I remind you that you called me names too..."

"I called you names- Jacob!" She seemed offended by the idea. "How do you even compare! You called me 'half woman half monster, a spoiled child who ate her way out of her mother'!" She shuddered. A perfect memory wasn't nice when it came to such memories.

He looked guilty, and finally, as if he deeply regretted his actions. But he said nothing. He gazed at the ground. Shuffled his feet, cleared his throat.

"Jacob?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry," he exhaled. "When you say it that way, it really does sound very bad."

"Very bad?! Heartless, I'd say. Cruel and unnecessary, I'd say. Lacking basic sensitivity to humans in general and to your girlfriend in particular-"

"Okay, I get it," he interrupted before proceeding. "I am a despicable human being, who doesn't deserve even a pinch of forgiveness." He sighed. More shuffling. "It would really be too much to ask you to forgive me." Another sigh. "I'm sorry Nessie, I really don't deserve to be forgiven. I'm sorry I forced you to come talk to me." He turned to walk away from her.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. "Where are you going?" She asked pointedly, her hands falling to her sides.

"I thought we reached an agreement," he said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm an idiot with no chance of penance, you were right, and now each of us can go their separate ways."

"Nobody said that!" She exclaimed, pushing herself from the trunk. "We also said that you loved me! ...And I you, even though I didn't say it myself. And we hadn't said..." She took a deep breath before continuing, "That I also said some stuff that had better never been said. And which I regret. I don't think you're a selfish, chauvinistic dog... I'm sorry about that, it was uncalled for. I wish I wouldn't have said that. "

"Renesmee…"

She raised her hand to silence him. "Let me apologize, because I know I need to do this too." She huffed, taking of steam. "I'm sorry Jacob. I didn't mean it. I was just... I was so angry with you. I would never think you'd say these things to me..." She shook her head. "I couldn't stop thinking about it, over and over, I kept running it in loops in my head and thinking... Is this what he really thinks of me? Deep down? Because if so, maybe we shouldn't be together at all."

"I don't think that about you." He stepped toward her, absently holding his hand out to her. "I think that you're the most magical creature this world had ever seen. You are so amazing and gorgeous; everyone can see you are special. True, the circumstances of your birth were... less than successful, but it wasn't really your fault. No one blames you for what happened. You couldn't help it, you hardly knew who you are and what you were. And your mother came out fine," he allowed himself a small smile. "That is, if being a vampire that glitters in the sun is fine to you."

She rolled her eyes and he knew that she forgave him.

"I love you?" He asked for confirmation.

She sighed. "I love you too."

Finally he pulled her into his arms and hugged her to him tightly. She sighed and melted into him, addicted to the feeling of their bodies completing each other like two puzzle pieces. Her head laid on his chest and his cheek on her hair. He planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm an idiot." He said, lost in thought.

"Right."

"I could have come to you a month ago, but I was too scared. I should've come at once."

"Maybe it could have worked." She shrugged, smiling into his chest. His broad shoulders looked even broader in the tailored tuxedo blazer, and she had to admit that it made him even more enticing than usual.

"You look good," she murmured, breathing in his smell. She missed this scent.

"You too. You made my eyes pop out the moment I saw you. If that was your intention, congratulations."

"It wasn't my intention, at least not consciously." She lifted her head. "You like it?" Her eyes flashed to her dress.

"Yes. Very."

"Let's go inside, and you can admire me while I dance." She said when she pulled him to the door, but she said it with a grin, and now he was sure that everything had been forgiven. Although it will take some time to escape the danger zone, during which he would have to give her everything she wants the moment she wants it. He estimated it would take two to three days. A maximum of four, if she felt especially malicious and uncompassionate.

But she forgave him, and they were a couple again, and that was all that mattered. Everything else will work out in time.

* * *

And now he's sitting here, three and a half years later, in the two-story house he bought in La Push. The house he bought with her in mind. A house with a balcony and a front yard, an attic, and a room perfect for video games, which could easily be turned into a child's room. And a garage that now was covered with pieces of wood that littered the table, and let's face it, the floor and even his hair and clothes. Because he wanted this ring to be perfect, perfect for her. And he wouldn't settle for less.

She forgave him, until the next time. And the time after that he forgave her. That period in time was rather fun for him: he liked having her giving him whatever he wanted, even before he asked for it. She was good at pleasing him, much more than he was her, no matter how hard he tried. That was another thing he loved about her.

And they always forgave each other, because they both had much more to love than to hate.

At this point he had realized that he had to be very careful about the carving. And in attempt number Twelve, the last attempt, he succeeded. The ring was able to stand and not break, despite its thin width. Then came the strengthening stage, when he covered the wood with varnish to protect it. The second portion of the ring was ready and glistening with varnish, waiting patiently in the drawer for its turn, to be attached onto the ring. Its time has come.

* * *

It was a particularly sunny day, when they went on a walk within the thick forest. Renesmee degree studies allowed her to visit Forks in most weekdays of the year, since there were fewer frontal courses and more free weekdays. One of these days, Jacob offered her to come with him for a picnic in the woods between the res and the Cullen estate (Alice predicted good weather for him, and teased him about the nervousness in which he asked her about it).

They walked together among the purple flowers that grew in this area, and Jacob recalled the snowy trip in which he first told her about the imprint. He loved her then, but now he knew that it was nothing compared to the real thing. Now he knew what it meant to love her, and he predicted the future with a smile: ten years from now, he will remember this day and know that it was nothing compared to the real thing.

The sun poured between the tall trees and occasionally flickered on Renesmee's skin. Sunlight caused her skin to shine, not twinkle, unlike the vampires of her family. She walked beside him, her hand in his, looking at the purple flowers with delight that she expressed by quiet hums, and occasionally flicked a smile at him. He recorded her into memory: her hair down her back, her skin illuminating, her eyes laughing at him and her warm hand in his, sending him gliding thoughts of warmth and pleasure from the scenery and his company. These thoughts washed in waves of purple and blue, colors that have always been good with her.

They've eaten their picnic and now were marching to the spot that he wanted to show her. It was a place he found in one of his last patrols in the area, after he bought the house in La Push (which she loved at first sight), and he knew it was the perfect place.

"We're here," he stopped her.

"Here?" She looked around. There was nothing different in the scenery from the last quarter mile they walked. The trees and bushes resembled their predecessors completely.

"Here," he pointed up. She lifted her head to look at the sky, and he pointed to the tree that stood in front of them. "The tallest tree in the area. So tall, that the branches sixty feet above the other tree-tops are still thick enough to sit on. At least for two people."

She understood what he meant and a smile spread across her cheeks. "Or for one wolf and one hybrid," she winked at him.

"Exactly."

Both of them jumped the first few branches, and when Nessie felt she was getting tired, he offered her a ride on his back and they continued in this way. Her hand on his neck told him she was worried that she was too heavy, and he repeated the statement that she wasn't heavy at all for him. "You're not heavy, you're my beloved," he reminded her of one of her favorite quotes, 'he's not heavy, he's my brother'. She chuckled at the weird analogy.

When they finally managed to sit safely on one of the higher branches, they turned to look at the landscape, and it took her breath away. The view was indeed breathtaking: the mountains and river of North America appeared to them in all their glory. It was hard to comprehend how all this wilderness was home, but paradoxically and quite appropriately, it was.

_Jake, it's stunning!_ She murmured in his head, astonished. They sat side by side, when only the stem separated them. She held his hand in both of hers. _I wish I could see this every day..._

"I feel like I do," he admitted. She turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You come here every day?"

"No, not at all. I mean, this place makes me feel... familiar. The first time I came here, I felt like I've seen it somewhere before, a strong sense of déjà vu. It felt like arriving -"

"- Home," she finished for him with a knowing smile.

He nodded. "Then I realized why the feeling was familiar." He took a deep breath. "That's the feeling I get when I am with you."

Her eyes flickered to his in surprise and joy. He smiled when he heard; _you make me feel that way too, Jake._

"And I wanted... I wanted to give you something that I wanted to give you for a while now."

Her eyes rounded with interest and then with excitement when he fumbled in his pocket, and a cry escaped her mouth when he took out the small box.

"Jake!..."

"Don't say anything yet," he kissed the hand that held his.

He opened the box to show her what's in it: a wooden ring with a heart of wood on top, brown and stable, and home-like as the wild landscape and her. "I want you to marry me. I love you Nessie, and I think it's time that we could tell the world: it's just the two of us and no one else, and that's final."

He could hear her thoughts, all of which have turned bright pink, the best color there was. Tears streamed down her face, and she murmured, "Jacob... I love you..."

"I love you too, Nessie. I want the whole world to hear this: I love you!" He shouted to the scenery at full lungs, and she cackled with surprise and happiness.

"Additionally," he said, since she still didn't answer him in so many words, "If we don't get married soon Eddie will take away visitation rights, as long as we live in sin. You know what a conservative he is..." She slapped his shoulder, but his silliness couldn't ruin her mood.

"Shut up," she said before pulling his face to hers and kissing him with all the love she felt. He was flooded with her feelings, from the tips of his ears to the ends of his toes, as she gave his lips a thorough treatment. After she was done with his lips she turned to kiss the rest of his face. She opened up to him completely, and he felt as if he was watching the inside of her heart. The scene was lovely, almost blinding him with light, like the sun.

"So this is a yes?..." He asked after a while, when they both got tired of the awkward position they had to endure because of sitting on a branch at the end of a particularly high tree. Both panted, trying to restore the normal speed of their heartbeat.

She raised her eyebrows. "You still need to ask?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"Yes," she told him. "I will marry you, Jacob Black."

He smiled, and took the opportunity to slip the ring on her finger. Perfect.

"You know what that means, right?"

His smile faded away. "What?"

"It means that you will be part of the official Cullen family - a lawful relative of vampires. It means you'd wake up with me every morning"- an idea that gave him a wolfish grin, "-and you'd have to put up with me even on my less favorable days. And my name will be Renesmee Carly Black or Mrs. Black, and all that for ever and ever. And it also means," she blushed, "that you volunteer to be the father of my children, however many there will be and whoever they will be." She finished. "Are you ready for all this?"

"If you're with me?" He questioned, then shrugged. "We're ready for everything. Together we can face whatever the world throws our way. You and me together."

She grinned, her hands tightened on his. "You and me together."

* * *

AN: ~*~Another one bites the dust... another one bites the dust~*~

Squeeeee they're going to get married! Who saw this one coming? Just kidding. If you stick around to read these author notes, I'm sure you've read my prediction from last time:)

I hope you liked it. Honestly, I didn't expect to get around to write it this fast (thought it'd be years in the making...). I hope you enjoyed the short scenes about Anna+Teddy, dealing with parents and the biggest fight they had (so far). No couple is immune to fighting, the question is how they deal with them...

Next up: Telling the parents and wedding preparations! Going to be fun, I'm positive...

R&amp;R and Don't Forget To Be Awesome!


End file.
